La parfaite et soudée famille Flint
by Colibrii
Summary: Pour beaucoup la famille Flint était le parfait exemple de la famille heureuse. Une famille unie et aimante. La famille parfaite. Mais derrière la façade tout n'est pas toujours rose car comme chaque famille, les Flint sont composés d'individus uniques. Des individus qui ne sont pas toujours d'accord, qui ne se disent pas toujours tout mais qui s'aiment malgré tout.
1. 11 octobre 2025

**Titre : La parfaite et soudée famille Flint**

 **Série : Dans la famille Connelly... (Née de Père Inconnu, Le Testament de Lucius Malefoy...)**

 **Personnages : Eurydice Flint, Louis Weasley, Alexander Flint, Nikolaï Gudgeon, Avalon Flint, Marcus Flint, Jonas Flint...**

 **Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne touche donc pas un centime pour mes écrits.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **11 octobre 2025**

.

.

Eurydice Flint était heureuse, mieux que cela encore elle n'avait encore jamais été aussi heureuse de toute son existence. Dans sa jolie robe en mousseline verte, la jeune femme rayonnait de bonheur. La bague autour de son doigt scintillait à la lueur des torches tandis qu'elle valsait au bras du père de son fiancé. Son regard balaya la salle à la recherche de ce dernier. Elle le trouva assez facilement. Attablé à l'une des tables rondes, Louis Weasley discutait avec Ted Lupin, un des meilleurs amis d'Eurydice. Ses boucles rousses plus longues que la normale dansaient autour de sa tête alors qu'il parlait avec énergie. Ted croisa le regard de la jeune femme et lui offrit un sourire.

Tout n'était malheureusement pas rose pour le pauvre Ted. Depuis quelques mois, le jeune homme ne cessait de se disputer avec son épouse, Victoire Weasley. Le couple s'était marié près de trois ans plus tôt. Victoire, enceinte d'un peu plus de sept mois, discutait avec sa mère et Astoria Malefoy tout en caressant son ventre rond.

La musique ralentit doucement tandis que le disc-jockey annonçait l'arrivée d'un slow. Bill Weasley s'éloigna d'elle tout en lui faisant une légère révérence qui la fit rire. Son regard se posa sur ses parents qui dansaient serrer l'un contre l'autre. Ils allaient fêter leur trente ans de mariage le lendemain et pour leur faire plaisir Eurydice et ses frères avaient eu l'idée de leur organiser cette petite soirée.

Tous les gens qui comptaient dans leur vie avaient été conviés et peu n'avaient pas pu venir. Eurydice jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de sa grand-tante, Victoria Connelly. Assise à la table d'honneur, la femme observait les danseurs d'un air bienveillant. Victoria était pour Eurydice ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une grand-mère.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers elle en souriant et s'installa à ses côtés.

— Ça va Mamie ? questionna-t-elle. Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

Victoria secoua la tête négativement.

— Tes frères et toi avez organisé une magnifique fête, déclara-t-elle en lui pressant doucement la main. Regarde-moi tes parents. Plus de trente ans et toujours fous l'un de l'autre, ajouta-t-elle.

Eurydice reporta son attention sur ses parents. Même de là où elle était, la jeune femme pouvait voir la petite étincelle qui brillait dans leurs yeux.

— J'aimerais tellement vivre la même chose avec Louis, souffla-t-elle

— Tu en doutes ?

— Non pas vraiment. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de me poser des questions quand il m'a demandée en mariage, répondit-elle.

Victoria hocha légèrement la tête approuvant visiblement ce que sa petite-nièce disait.

— Je crois qu'on te demande, remarqua-t-elle en fixant un point à l'autre bout de la tonnelle.

La jeune femme releva son visage et aperçut Jonas, son plus jeune frère, qui lui faisait signe de venir. Elle s'excusa auprès de sa grand-tante avant de se diriger vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

— Suis-moi, se contenta de répondre Jonas.

Jonas la conduisit à travers les bosquets du grand jardin familial jusqu'à un banc près d'une fontaine. Eurydice plissa les yeux en voyant une silhouette assise dessus. La semi-obscurité ne permettait pas de voir bien loin. D'un coup de baguette, elle éclaira l'endroit. L'homme assit sur le banc sembla ébloui.

— Nikolaï ! s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant son autre meilleur ami.

— Oh Di ! s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste pour l'en empêcher Nikolaï se précipita vers elle pour l'enlacer. A moitié baissé, le garçon avait posé le côté gauche de son visage sur le décolleté de son amie et la serrait contre lui à lui en faire mal.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, Di ! bredouilla-t-il. Je suis content de te voir.

— Nikolaï, tu me fais mal, répliqua-t-elle en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna d'elle rapidement et s'excusa visiblement sincère.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers son frère.

— Je crois qu'il a trop picolé. Je l'ai retrouvé en train de chouiner y a cinq minutes de ça, expliqua Jonas.

Eurydice reporta son attention vers son meilleur ami inquiète. Nikolaï n'était pas le genre de garçon triste ou mélancolie alors savoir qu'il pleurait à peine quelques instants plus tôt la préoccupait beaucoup.

— Quelque chose ne va pas Nikolaï ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Il a peut-être tout simplement l'alcool triste, intervint Jonas.

— Je pense pas non, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son meilleur ami.

Nikolaï fixait un point invisible devant lui. Eurydice posa sa main sur la sienne.

— Je pense que je vais vous laisser, déclara Jonas avant de s'éloigner.

— Ça ne va pas, Nikolaï ? Quelque chose s'est passé à ton travail ?

Il secoua la tête violemment.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Dans la pénombre, Eurydice vit son ami prendre son visage entre ses mains. Il semblait vraiment aller mal.

— J'ai une vie de merde voilà ce qu'il se passe ! lâcha-t-il finalement. Ted est marié avec l'autre Barbie et va être papa. Tu as une carrière géniale et tu es fiancée à Boucle-Rousse. Et moi dans tout la ? J'ai même pas réussi à être sélectionner à la dernière coupe du monde et j'ai personne. Je suis tout seul.

Eurydice pinça les lèvres ne sachant exactement quoi répondre.

— Tu n'es plus avec Lorna ?

— On s'est quittés la semaine dernière, soupira-t-il. Elle est… C'est une fille cool, Lorna, vraiment cool. Je l'aime bien mais…

— Mais ?

— Mais elle est pas toi ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Comment ça ?

— Oh putain Di ! Arrête de faire semblant de pas comprendre, s'il te plaît ! s'écria-t-il en se levant.

— Mais je… Je croyais qu'on avait décidé… commença-t-elle bredouillante.

— On avait rien décidé du tout. TU avais décidé que c'était pas une bonne idée, rétorqua-t-il. Je… Je voulais pas perdre ton amitié alors j'ai juste rien dit. Je pensais… Je pensais que tu finirais par changer d'avis mais Boucle-Rousse est arrivé et… J'ai vraiment été trop con ! Trop con !

— Nikolaï, je suis désolée. Je… Je ne savais pas.

— Désolée de quoi, Di ? De m'avoir friendzoné ? D'avoir pensé qu'on était mieux amis qu'ensemble ?

— Je pensais que ce serait mieux qu'on reste amis qu'au moins on était sûrs d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

Nikolaï renifla avec mépris.

— T'as pas fait ça pour nous, Eurydice. Tu l'as fait pour toi comme la petite égoïste que t'es, cracha-t-il.

La gifle était partie avant qu'Eurydice n'ait pu la retenir. Elle claqua sur la joue et résonna dans le silence de la nuit.

— Je ne te permets pas, Nikolaï. J'ai beaucoup de défauts mais...

Avant qu'Eurydice n'ait pu finir sa phrase, son ami l'attrapa par les épaules et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le repoussa violemment et le fixa éberluée. Nikolaï n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal pour réagir ainsi.

— Niko... commença-t-elle avant de le voir être envoyé quelques mètres plus loin par un jet de lumière.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais à ma fiancée, Gudgeon ? s'énerva Louis.

La jeune femme tourna son visage vers le nouvel arrivant. Louis avait l'air hors de lui et pointait toujours Nikolaï de sa baguette. Derrière lui, Ted regardait la scène visiblement perdu.

— Rien qui ne te regarde, Weasley! cracha Nikolaï.

Ce qu'il se passait était totalement surréaliste. Nikolaï était en train de se relever et avait sorti sa baguette prêt à attaquer Louis mais Eurydice fut plus rapide et d'un _Expelliarmus_ fit voler la baguette de son ami avant de faire la même chose avec celle de Louis et de les attraper au vol.

— Non mais ça va pas! s'irrita-t-elle. Premièrement, je ne suis pas un bout de viande pour lequel on doit se battre. Et deuxièmement, c'est l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents. Alors on va tous se calmer.

— Il... commença Louis en pointant Nikolaï du doigt.

— Il est complètement bourré, le coupa Eurydice. Il s'est descendu une demi-bouteille de vodka à lui tout seul, Louis. Ted ! Tu peux t'occuper d'eux ? Je crois qu'Alex a de la potion de dégrisement dans son atelier.

Ted hocha la tête et Eurydice se précipita vers la maison. L'atelier de potioniste de son frère se trouvait au sous-sol de la demeure.

— Di ! appela la voix de sa mère. Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle en venant vers elle.

— Rien de grave. Nikolaï a un peu trop forcé sur la vodka. Je vais lui chercher une potion de dégrisement, expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

Avalon Flint hocha la tête et suivit sa fille du regard alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la maison. La jeune femme descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la porte du laboratoire d'un pas rapide.

— _Alhomora_ , déclara-t-elle la baguette pointée vers la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et Eurydice la poussa complètement. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la scène devant elle. Assis sur la paillasse de son bureau, son frère, Alexander, avait le pantalon baissé et était en train de recevoir une fellation. Alex se releva rapidement remontant son pantalon précipitamment.

— Je... Euh...

Son excuse mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne avec lui. Albus Potter. Son frère et Albus Potter. Son frère et un autre homme.

— Pardon, souffla-t-elle finalement avant de fermer la porte.

Elle entendit à peine son frère l'appeler tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Elle allait mettre le pied sur la première marche lorsqu'une main se ferma sur son bras. Elle se tourna vers son assaillant et croisa les yeux gris de son frère.

— Eurydice ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! la supplia-t-il presque.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Albus Potter à l'entrée du laboratoire. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Alexander avait une liaison avec Albus Potter. Était-ce sérieux ? Alexander était-il homosexuel ? Louis le savait-il ? Pourquoi son frère ne leur en avait jamais parlé ? Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le voir ?

— Pourquoi ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

— Je... Eurydice... C'est... Papa et maman... Je... Je ne savais pas comment vous le dire. J'ai eu peur, avoua-t-il.

Le frère et la sœur se fixèrent quelques secondes en silence. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. La surprise et la gêne d'avoir été témoin des ébats d'Alexander lui permettaient difficilement de réfléchir

— Je... Nikolaï est complètement saoul, lâcha-t-elle. J'étais venue chercher de la potion de dégrisement, expliqua-t-elle.

— Je vais t'en donner. Suis-moi ! Tu devrais aller retrouver les autres, Albus, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Eurydice entra dans le laboratoire à la suite de son frère. Son regard ne put s'empêcher de se poser sur la paillasse sur laquelle il était assis à moitié nu quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se sentait extrêmement gênée et ne savait pas exactement si cela venait du fait qu'elle ait vu son frère dans cette position ou si cela avait avoir avec la manière dont elle avait découvert son secret.

Elle reporta son regard vers lui. Alexander avait ouvert l'un de ses nombreux placards dans lequel il attrapa l'un des flacons. La jeune femme tendit la main pour le récupérer mais son frère ne le lâcha pas.

— Tu ne diras rien aux parents, n'est-ce pas Di ?

— C'est pas à moi de le faire, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Alexander soupira visiblement soulagé. Il se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux préoccupé.

— Louis ne le sait pas.

Eurydice lui lança un regard surpris. Elle s'était attendu à ce que son fiancé en tant que meilleur ami d'Alexander soit dans la confidence.

— J'avais peur qu'il me regarde différemment si je lui disais, qu'il pense que je voulais faire des trucs avec lui, tu vois ?

Eurydice hocha lentement la tête. Alexander et elle n'avaient jamais été vraiment très proches. Elle était passionnée de Quidditch alors qu'il passait sa vie dans ses potions. Il était allé à Serdaigle et elle a Serpentard. Et surtout ils avaient un peu plus de six ans d'écart. Eurydice avait aussi remarqué que contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé sa relation amoureuse avec le meilleur ami d'Alexander ne les avaient pas rapprochés mais au contraire éloignés.

Eurydice avait toujours été plus proche de son plus jeune frère. Jonas et elle avaient huit ans d'écart mais partageaient une passion commune le Quidditch. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs intégré à la fin de ses études à Poudlard, les Wigtown Wanderers en tant que gardien. Eurydice quant à elle n'avait jamais pu devenir joueuse à cause de son vertige mais la jeune femme travaillait pour le Vif Express, un magazine de Quidditch réputé, depuis sa sortie de l'école. Elle avait pendant un temps couvert les matches qui se déroulaient à Poudlard puis avait commenté quelques matches de la ligue de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande. Elle travaillait désormais à la rubrique de cette ligue et était pressentie pour commenter les matches de la prochaine coupe du monde.

— Je... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes pas ainsi.

Eurydice se retint de lui répondre qu'elle aussi aurait aimé en avoir eu connaissance d'une autre manière. Voir son frère à moitié nu en train de recevoir une fellation était quelque chose dont elle aurait souhaité ne jamais être témoin.

— Ça dure depuis longtemps entre Potter et toi ? osa-t-elle finalement demander.

— Quelques mois. On travaille ensemble, tu sais, pour Gerbert Jones.

Eurydice hocha de nouveau la tête.

— Il faut... Je dois y aller. Les autres doivent m'attendre, s'excusa-t-elle. On reparlera de ça plus tard, d'accord ?

— D'accord, répondit son frère.

Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. Eurydice resta plusieurs secondes à le fixer avant de finalement quitter la pièce. Elle gravit les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée d'un pas rapide avant de se diriger vers le jardin. Elle retrouva Ted et Nikolaï assis sur un banc mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Louis. Les deux amis semblaient discuter calmement ce qui la rassura quelque peu. Les gravillons crissaient sous ses pas ce qui la rendait fort peu discrète et les fit tourner leur visage vers elle.

— Bois ça ! ordonna-t-elle à Nikolaï en se plantant devant lui.

Docilement, Nikolaï prit la fiole et la but d'une traite. Eurydice le fit grimacer légèrement. Pour l'avoir déjà testée, elle savait que cette potion était loin d'avoir bon goût. Les yeux de Nikolaï se voilèrent quelques secondes avant de revenir normaux.

— Voilà ! Je vais vous laisser, déclara la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers la tonnelle.

— Di ! Attends ! s'exclama Nikolaï dans son dos. Je suis désolé.

Elle arrêta de marcher mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

— J'ai pas envie d'en parler ce soir, Nikolaï. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai juste pas envie d'y penser, répliqua-t-elle

Son ami n'insista pas alors qu'elle revenait vers la gigantesque tonnelle sous laquelle ils avaient dîner quelques heures plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, un vieux tube des années 1990 lui vient aux oreilles. Ils avaient insonorisé l'endroit pour ne pas déranger leurs voisins.

Elle repéra son père et sa mère qui discutaient avec le demi-frère de cette dernière. Son père lui sourit et elle se sentit obliger de lui répondre. Ils semblaient s'amuser et s'était tout ce qui comptait. Eurydice se dirigea vers le buffet et se servit un verre de punch. La soirée avait été des plus mouvementées.


	2. 12 octobre 2025

**12 octobre 2025**

 **.**

.

Eurydice dormit peu cette nuit-là. Elle n'avait cessé de penser au secret de son frère et ce que cela allait impliquer. Elle avait fini par comprendre pourquoi Alexander n'avait jamais oser leur dire ses préférences sexuelles. Elle savait la pression que son père mettait sur les épaules d'Alexander. Elle savait que même si Marcus ne lui avait jamais dit il était déçu qu'Alexander ne puisse devenir un joueur de Quidditch comme lui et pire encore qu'il ne s'intéresse absolument pas à ce sport.

C'était cette déception que son frère avait préféré éviter en leur cachant qui il était véritablement. Dans sa tête tournait en boucle les mêmes questions : Quand comptait-il le dire aux autres ? Depuis quand avait-il compris ? Aimait-il Albus Potter ?

Eurdydice n'arrivait pas à imaginer la réaction de ses parents. Avalon, leur mère, était une personne froide et peu expansive. Elle n'avait jamais émis d'avis sur les homosexuels mais avait vécu le fait d'être rejetée pour ses origines pendant ses années à Poudlard et surtout durant la guerre. Eurydice espérait qu'elle réagirait de la bonne manière en l'apprenant. Elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait eu la bonne réaction.

Nikolaï était un autre problème. Son ami était complètement saoul la vieille mais Eurydice savait au fond d'elle qu'il pensait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle se rappelait les quelques mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Cinq mois et quelques jours. Nikolaï s'était déclaré durant leur septième année, le jour de la St Valentin. Elle avait dans un premier temps hésité avant d'accepter

Pensive, Eurydice se dirigea vers la cuisine de son appartement le plus silencieusement possible. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté son lit quelques minutes plus tôt, Louis était toujours en train de dormir à poings fermés. D'un coup de baguette elle déclencha la cafetière avant de préparer le petit-déjeuner. A peine eut-elle fini de se servir une tasse de café noir que son fiancé pénétrait dans la pièce seulement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt. Ses cheveux indisciplinés se dressaient en boucles rousses sur son crâne tandis que son visage trahissait un réveil récent. Il se dirigea vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

— Bien dormi, chérie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

— Ça a été et toi ?

Louis marmonna un « moi aussi » tout en se servant une tasse de café au lait. Eurydice le regardait faire réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Finalement, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, et alors que son fiancé s'installait à côté d'elle, la jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

— Je pensais aller voir Nikolaï aujourd'hui. C'est mon meilleur amie, Louis. J'ai juste envie de comprendre, continua-t-elle en voyant le peu de réaction de son interlocuteur.

— D'accord, lâcha-t-il.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Après ce qui s'était passé la veille, Eurydice aurait pensé qu'il serait plus difficile à convaincre.

— Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Didi. Ça ne me fait pas plaisir mais comme j'ai confiance en toi. On ne peut pas en dire autant de lui… Enfin…

— Je vais tirer ça au clair. Ne t'en fais pas, Louis !

— Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien à tirer au clair. Nikolaï a toujours des sentiments pour toi, voilà tout.

— Je… Il doit y avoir une autre explication. Je… J'en suis sûre.

— Si tu le dis, Di. Tu y vas à quelle heure ? demanda-t-il finalement après plusieurs secondes de silence.

— Je pensais y aller vers dix heures trente.

— T'oublies pas qu'on est invité à manger chez tes parents à midi.

— Ne t'en fais pas. J'oublie pas.

Un silence assez lourd s'installa entre eux. Bien qu'ennuyée par la situation, Eurydice n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Après tout, elle savait qu'elle non plus n'aurait pas très bien réagi si une autre femme l'avait embrassé devant elle. D'un coup de baguette, la jeune femme fit se nettoyer la vaisselle avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains pour prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'elle en sortit un quart d'heure plus tard, elle alla embrasser Louis qui était en train de lire un magazine de botanique.

Eurydice disparut dans un craquement sonore et apparut quelques secondes plus tard devant chez Nikolaï. Ce dernier habitait une maison de maître au milieu d'un petit bois. Il avait acheté cette demeure deux ans plus tôt quand ses revenus de joueur de Quidditch le lui avaient permis. Avec Ted, Eurydice était une des seuls à pouvoir transplaner directement devant la porte d'entrée. Les autres visiteurs étaient repoussés vers le portail de la propriété par quelques puissants enchantements. La jeune femme frappa trois coups à la porte à l'aide du marteau en forme de lion. Elle n'eut pas à attendre plus de quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur l'elfe de maison de Nikolaï. Habillée d'une taie d'oreiller d'un blanc immaculé, la créature fut à peine surprise de la voir.

— Bonjour Miss Flint.

— Bonjour Alphésia. Puis-je entrer ? Je souhaite voir Nikolaï.

— Le maître est dans sa chambre, Miss Flint. Il ne va pas bien , pas bien du tout. Il a refusé qu'Alphésia lui serve le petit-déjeuner.

— Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose, dit-elle en pénétrant dans la demeure.

Eurydice se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. La chambre de Nikolaï se trouvait au fond du couloir à gauche. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de la porte, elle put voir qu'Alphésia se trouvait déjà là, la mine inquiète.

— Le maître a dit qu'il voulait être seul, Miss Flint. Ce n'est peut-être…

— Ne t'en fais pas Alphésia. S'il te dit quelque chose, dis-lui que je t'ai forcée, essaya-t-elle de rassurer l'elfe. Nikolaï ! Je sais que tu es là. Ouvre-moi ! Nikolaï !

— J'ai pas envie de te parler, Di.

— Eh bien, moi j'en ai envie. Comment on fait alors ?

— Eurydice, je suis désolé pour hier. Mais, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Appuyée sur le mur adjacent à la porte, la jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Parfois, Nikolaï pouvait être aussi buté qu'un Gryffondor.

— Tu ne crois pas pourtant que ça vaut bien quelques explications ?

De l'autre côté du mur, des bruits de pas se firent entendre de plus en plus proches. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Nikolaï sortit de sa chambre. Eurydice ne put retenir un sourire amusé en voyant ses cheveux, habituellement si disciplinés, en pétard. Elle perdit toutefois très vite lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers elle. Le garçon si enjoué, qu'elle connaissait, avait disparu. Sur son visage, elle pouvait lire l'angoisse, la peur et la culpabilité. Ses traits tirés ne donnaient aucune illusion sur le peu de sommeil qu'il avait réussit à s'accorder.

— On passe au salon ? proposa-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il passa devant elle et se dirigea vers l'escalier principal. Eurydice était certaine qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi stressée depuis des années ; depuis qu'elle avait quitté ce même garçon plus de neuf ans plus tôt. A l'époque, elle pensait avoir fait ce qu'il fallait et était persuadée que Nikolaï ressentait la même chose. Mais, dans le couloir peu éclairé à travers lequel elle le suivait, Eurydice n'était désormais plus sûre de rien.

— Ramène-nous à boire, s'il te plaît Alphésia ! demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon. De l'eau pour moi et…

— Pareil pour moi, s'il te plaît.

L'elfe de maison disparut dans un claquement de doigts tandis qu'Eurydice s'installait sur un des canapés en cuir. Nikolaï était assis en face d'elle et semblait toujours aussi soucieux.

— Tu… Tu vas bien ? Questionna-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de la bêtise de sa question. Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris hier ? interrogea-t-elle finalement. Nikolaï ? Insista-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne répondait.

— Louis est au courant que tu es là ?

Le voir esquiver la question l'agaça quelque peu mais elle essaya du mieux qu'elle put de ne pas le montrer.

— Bien entendu.

— Et il t'a laissé venir ? Je l'aurais pas fait à sa place. Faut croire qu'il est meilleur que moi.

— Bon Nikolaï ! Si au lieu de te rabaisser inutilement tu en venais aux faits, s'agaça-t-elle légèrement.

— Aux faits ? Quels faits ? Tu veux que je te dise quoi, Di ? Que pendant que toi, tu fais ta vie tranquillement avec quelqu'un d'autre, je compare chacune de mes nouvelles copines à toi. Je crois que la seule chose à dire c'est que je n'arrive pas à t'oublier.

— Je ne… Je ne pensais pas que… commença Eurydice troublée.

— Je sais. Pour toi, c'était juste une erreur mais pas pour moi. Et je sais aussi que tu aimes Louis et que tu vas, tu dois te marier avec lui parce que c'est un type bien et que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre.

— Je t'aime aussi, tu sais.

— Je sais mais pas de la même manière que moi.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

— Pour quoi faire, Di ? Tu m'avais bien fait comprendre que pour toi nous étions une erreur. Et même si je ne pouvais pas t'avoir comme je voulais au moins tu restais mon amie.

— Tu es un de mes meilleurs amis, Nikolaï. Tu crois que j'ai envie de te perdre ?

— Je sais que non mais je sais aussi que rien ne sera plus comme avant. Et je pense donc que… qu'il faut mieux qu'on arrête de se voir pendant un certain temps.

Eurydice n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Une amitié vieille de seize ans ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi.

— Non ! Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me… de nous faire ça !

— Ce sera mieux ainsi, Di. Et puis, ce ne sera pas pour toujours.

— C'est ce que tu dis ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu reprendras contact ! Ne fais pas ça Nikolaï ! Je t'en prie.

— Di, j'ai besoin de ces quelques mois. J'en ai besoin. Tu sais pas à quel point c'est dur pour moi de te voir dans les bras d'un autre qui réussit à te rendre heureuse contrairement à moi.

— Louis et moi sommes ensemble depuis plus de quatre ans. Comment est-ce que tu faisais avant ?

— Eurydice, je te promets d'être là à ton mariage. Je serai ton garçon d'honneur comme je te l'ai promis. Je serai là. Je te jure. Mais, je t'en prie, laisse-moi ces quelques mois de répit.

— Tu seras là pour mon mariage ? questionna-t-elle peu sûre d'elle.

— Je te le jure, rétorqua Nikolaï d'une voix ferme.

— Très bien, souffla-t-elle d'un air résigné. Ne nous laisse pas tomber trop longtemps Ted et moi, hein ? Ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Un sourire triste ornait ses lèvres alors qu'elle se baissait pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

— A bientôt Nikolaï, dit-elle tendant de cacher le trémolo dans sa voix.

Sans rien ajouter ou attendre de réponse, la jeune femme transplana chez elle. Louis était installé sur le canapé et lisait tranquillement une revue de botanique. Il releva les yeux vers elle et put constater le visage défait de sa fiancée.

— Ça s'est mal passé ? demanda-t-il.

— Nikolaï préfère qu'on arrête de se voir dans les prochains mois, répondit-elle en tendant, sans y parvenir, de rester détachée.

Elle rit nerveuse tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Louis lui lança un regard inquiet avant de poser le magazine sur la table basse.

— Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre du recul. Du recul ? Je vois pas trop quel recul il aurait besoin de prendre mais bon…

De nouveau, un rire nerveux la parcourut tandis qu'elle essayait de retenir les larmes qui voulaient couler.

— Et voilà que j'ai une poussière dans l'œil ! s'exclama-t-elle s'essuyant la joue. Bon ! Je vais me préparer !

Louise la suivit du regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bains. Eurydice s'autorisa enfin à craquer lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte. Son cœur la faisait souffrir dans le sens le plus littéral du terme. La main sur la poitrine, la jeune femme s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire quelques secondes et prit une grande respiration. Elle laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Elle détestait Nikolaï. Elle détestait ce que ses sentiments risquaient de faire à leur amitié. Elle se détestait aussi. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle, aussi stupide ? Elle qui se gargarisait de connaître ses amis sur le bout de sa baguette, il fallait croire qu'elle en était loin. Idiote. Elle se sentait tellement idiote. Nikolaï avait souffert pendant des années de leur séparation et tout cela dans le plus grand secret. Et elle qui se félicitait que leur rupture se soit parfaitement passée. Elle avait cru qu'il comprenait, qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Elle s'était lourdement trompée.

Eurydice prit, de nouveau, une grande inspiration avant de sortir sa baguette et de sécher ses larmes à l'aide d'un sort. Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte qui menait à sa chambre. Elle retira son jean et son t-shirt avant de chercher dans son armoire une robe qui pourrait convenir. Elle jeta finalement son dévolu sur une robe moldue bordeaux qu'elle adorait. Après l'avoir enfilée, Eurydice tenta d'arranger ses cheveux sans y parvenir. Comme sa mère, elle avait des cheveux très bouclés et difficiles à coiffer. D'un coup de baguette, elle remit une nouvelle couche sur son vernis écaillé. Elle enfila un collant noir un peu transparent puis se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée de l'appartement et mit ses escarpins noirs.

— On peut y aller Louis, dit-elle en attrapant sa veste en cuir accrochée au porte-manteaux.

D'un coup de baguette, Eurydice transplana dans le jardin de ses parents. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée suivie de Louis et pénétra dans la maison après avoir frapper deux fois à la porte.

— Salut la casa ! On est là ! lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Elle s'essuya les pieds sur le tapis de l'entrée.

— Bonjour Papa, dit-elle en pénétrant dans le salon. Tonton, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du cousin de sa mère.

Son père se leva pour l'embrasser.

— Merci pour la soirée d'hier, ma licorne, déclara-t-il. Ta mère et moi avons passé une magnifique soirée. Louis, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son beau-fils.

— Bonjour Marcus.

— Maman est dans la cuisine ?

— Oui avec ta tante, répliqua Duncan. Les garçons ! Faites un peu attention ! s'écria-t-il en voyant ses fils mettre un coup dans la table basse.

— Salut Eurydice ! s'exclamèrent les deux énergumènes en chœur.

— Salut les gnomes ! rétorqua leur cousine en souriant.

Elle se pencha pour les embrasser avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant les voix de sa marraine, Kathleen, de sa mère mais aussi de son frère, Jonas.

— Hello tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce. Oh mamie ! Je t'avais pas vue, ajouta-t-elle en sursautant légèrement.

Sa grand-tante était assise à la table de la cuisine. La jeune femme salua les personnes présentes et leur proposa son aide. Avalon lui répondit que tout était sous contrôle mais lui demanda d'aller voir ce qu'Alexander faisait.

— Il est enfermé dans son laboratoire depuis huit heures, ce matin, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'Eurydice quittait la pièce.

La jeune femme descendit les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol en faisant attention à ne pas tomber. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte du laboratoire, le poing levé. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Des images de la veille ne cessaient de lui venir à l'esprit. Finalement, Eurydice prit son courage à deux mains et frappa deux fois sur la porte avant de demander :

— Alexander, c'est Eurydice. Je peux entrer ?

— Ouais, c'est ouvert. Vas-y !

La jeune femme tourna la poignée et pénétra dans l'antre de son frère.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna-t-il.

— Il est presque midi, Alexander, répondit-elle simplement.

— Midi ? Déjà ? J'ai pas vu le temps passé ! Sinon ça va toi après hier ?

Malgré elle, Eurydice ne put s'empêcher de penser que son frère lui parlait de la découverte de son homosexualité.

— Je… Ouais… Je… Ça me dérange pas tu sais, je… Chacun fait ce qu'il veut dans...

— Attends ! la coupa-t-il. Je crois qu'on parle pas de la même chose, ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Je voulais juste savoir si ça s'était arrangé avec Nikolaï.

— Ah, en effet, je ne parlais pas de ça, dit-elle gênée. Eh bien, disons que Nikolaï et moi avons décidé de faire un break.

— Un break carrément ?

Eurydice sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux bien qu'elle fasse tout pour les refréner.

— J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, réussit-elle à répondre d'une petite voix.

— Je suis sûr que ça va finir par s'arranger.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Le regard d'Eurydice se promena sur le plafond et les murs de la pièce évitant la paillasse sur laquelle elle avait aperçu son frère la veille.

— En tout cas, je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça, lâcha finalement Alexander.

Eurydice tourna son visage vers lui surprise.

— Comment ?

— Je suis content que tu ne le prennes pas mal pour ma tu-sais-quoi.

— Tu pensais que je le prendrais mal ?

Alexander se passa la main dans les cheveux mal à l'aise tout en regardant ailleurs alors qu'il répondait :

— Je dois t'avouer que je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais. T'es… T'es un peu une sorte de mystère pour moi.

— Un mystère carrément ?

— C'est jus…

— Alexander ! Eurydice ! Les invités sont arrivés ! hurla leur mère du haut des escaliers.

La jeune femme l'entendit renauder tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

— Je crois qu'il va falloir reporter cette conversation à plus tard. C'est jamais bon quand Maman se met à crier comme ça, déclara Alexander avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Eurydice suivit son frère au rez-de-chaussée et alla saluer les invités. Avalon lui demanda d'aller s'asseoir tandis que Marcus, Jonas et elle faisait le service. Kathleen qui proposa son aide se la vit gentiment décliner. Olivier Dubois, le parrain d'Eurydice, lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

— On a pas pu beaucoup discuter toi et moi hier, remarqua-t-il quand elle tira la chaise.

— En effet. Avec tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, je n'ai pas pu voir grand monde.

— Drago ne vient pas ? s'étonna Kathleen.

— Il était pris chez les Greengrass, rétorqua Avalon en revenant avec plusieurs petits ramequins. Le repas dominical à ne rater sous aucun prétexte.

— J'aime pas dire du mal des gens mais franchement les Greengrass sont les gens les plus bizarres que j'ai jamais rencontrés.

— Je crois que tu oublies Loufoca, chérie, remarqua Duncan en attrapant quelques cacahuètes.

Son épouse lui mit une tape sur l'épaule.

— Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

— Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand tu l'appelles ainsi.

— Enfin, tout ça pour dire que le père Greengrass n'aspire pas vraiment confiance. Il a cet œil mesquin. Je ne l'apprécie vraiment pas. Tu en penses quoi toi, Marcus ? Tes parents les côtoyaient bien à l'époque, non ?

— Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'ils ont toujours été un peu méprisés à cause de leur Sang sans doute pas si pur que ça, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Non pas vraiment ?

— Il y avait une légende enfin les commères disaient que Hector Senior n'était pas le père biologique d'Hector Junior mais qu'il s'agissait du Cracmol qui s'occupait de l'intendance là-bas.

— Et c'est vrai ? questionna Kathleen avide.

— J'en sais rien moi. La seule qui doit le savoir pour sûr c'est la mère Greengrass mais elle a presque quatre-vingt-dix ans et j'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'avait plus toute sa tête. Elle l'aura bien mérité de toute manière cette garce.

— Marcus ! l'houspilla sa femme.

— Quoi ? Je peux te dire que si tu l'avais connu tu n'aurais aucun scrupule à utiliser ce genre de termes. Même si c'est mieux de ne pas le faire, n'est-ce pas Alan ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le fils cadet d'Olivier.

L'enfant, d'à peine huit ans, sourit largement.

— Et sinon toi, ma filleule préférée ? Comment ça va ? demanda Olivier en se penchant vers elle.

Eurydice se tourna vers lui tandis que la conversation se poursuivait de l'autre côté de la table.

— Très bien. Le journal pense à moi pour commenter la coupe du monde.

— J'ai entendu ça, oui. J'imagine que tu dois être folle de joie. Il est loin le temps où tu commentais les matches de Poudlard, dit-il en souriant.

— C'est vrai que je ne suis plus toute jeune, plaisanta-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire dans ce cas-là ? répliqua Olivier en riant.

La jeune femme sourit largement. Certaines personnes trouvaient les repas de famille ennuyeux, Eurydice, elle, les adoraient.


	3. 29 octobre 2025

**29 octobre 2025**

.

.

Devant sa machine à écrire, Eurydice buvait un thé tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont elle pouvait tourner la prochaine phrase de son article. Écrire des papiers intéressants et rythmés avait toujours été un défi pour la jeune femme.

— Flint ! Appela le directeur du Vif Express. Dans mon bureau, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle avait levé la tête vers lui.

Laissant là son travail, Eurydice se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron. Elle essaya de garder une expression neutre en voyant que David Bennet, un de ses collègues, mais aussi la rédactrice en chef, Fiona Abott.

— Bonjour Eurydice, la salua cette dernière en souriant.

— Bonjour Fiona, répliqua-t-elle en s'installa à côté de David Bennet.

L'homme lui jeta à peine un regard. Il avait moyennement apprécié qu'Eurydice ait été pressentie pour commenter les matches de la coupe du monde de Quidditch avec lui.

— J'imagine que vous devinez dans quel but je vous ai convoqué ce matin, déclara Mr Thompson.

— La coupe du monde, répliqua Eurydice.

— Exactement Flint, rétorqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Avant cette réunion, David et vous n'étiez que pressentis pour le commentaire des matches engageant les îles britanniques et ceux allant des huitièmes de finales à la finale mais désormais c'est officiel. Vous présenterez ces matches ensemble. L'ancienne et la nouvelle génération travaillant main dans la main dans l'amour de ce magnifique sport. Il y a un problème, David ? Questionna-t-il voyant que Bennet n'avait pas l'air satisfait.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Julius n'a pas été reconduit dans ses fonctions de co-présentateur.

— Parce qu'il est temps de faire la place à la nouvelle générations, David, d'amener un peu de fraîcheur dans le monde des commentateurs sportifs et aussi car Miss Flint a fait ses preuves.

— Ses preuves. Elle n'a jamais que commenté des matches dans une ligue scolaire.

— Eurydice est une de nos meilleures journalistes, intervint Fiona Abott l'empêchant de poursuivre, et l'ayant entendue commenter plusieurs matches à Poudlard, je peux vous dire qu'elle savait mettre l'ambiance.

— Peut-être qu'elle se débrouillait bien à Poudlard mais cela ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'elle sera capable de le faire pour des matches de cette dimension.

— J'aimerais vous poser une question, Mr Bennet, déclara Eurydice d'une voix neutre.

— Allez-y !

— Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que je ne serai pas capable de commenter ce genre d'événements ?

— Eh bien, c'est fort simple. Vous n'avez aucune expérience.

— Donc, selon vous une personne sans expérience est un incapable.

— Je n'ai jamais dit cela, Miss Flint.

— Pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que vous sous-entendez. Et puis, de toute manière, comment pouvez-vous en vous basant uniquement sur ma soi-disant inexpérience, décrétez que je suis incapable de faire correctement ce travail ?

— Miss Flint, je ne dis pas qu'un jour peut-être vous serez à votre place à la coupe du monde mais je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour cela.

— Trop tôt ? Pourquoi ? Car je n'ai pas encore trente ans. Mais Mr Bennet, essayez de voir la vérité en face près de la moitié des spectateurs de cette coup du monde auront moins de trente ans. L'âge n'est pas tout ce qui compte là-dedans.

— Elle a raison, David, intervint Mr Thompson. Et puis, de toute manière, la décision a déjà été prise et approuvée par le Département des Sports.

— Si la décision a déjà été prise, soupira David Bennet. Je vais retourner à mes articles.

Les trois autres le regardèrent sortir de la pièce en silence.

— Bon, voilà une bonne chose de fait ! S'exclama Mr Thompson d'un air guilleret.

— Ne fais pas attention à David, Eurydice. Tu es douée et tu sera géniale. N'est-ce pas Hector ?

— Je n'en ai jamais douté une seconde, l'encouragea le directeur.

— Merci, déclara Eurydice en se levant. Je crois que je vais faire comme Mr Bennet et retourner à mes articles.

— Eurydice, l'appela la rédactrice-en-chef.

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

— Pourrais-tu m'attendre dans mon bureau ? J'aurais deux-trois choses à te demander. Je serai là dans deux minutes tout au plus.

— Bien sûr Fiona, répondit-elle avant de quitter le bureau.

Sans attendre, elle se dirigea vers celui de Fiona, pénétra à l'intérieur et s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils pour l'attendre. Son regard se posa sur les différents maillots qui ornaient les murs du bureau. Fiona en possédait plusieurs dizaines, si ce n'était plus d'une centaine mais n'en avaient accroché que treize au mur. Un de chacune des équipes de la ligue britannique.

— Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre, déclara Fiona en entrant dans son bureau.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

— Tu voulais me parler, Fiona ?

— Oui, oui. Comme tu dois le savoir, Nikolaï Gudgeon n'a pas été sélectionné pour la prochaine coupe du monde.

— A cause de sa récente blessure, il m'en a parlé, en effet.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mr Thompson mais aussi le responsable des sports magiques pensent que ça pourrait être une bonne idée d'avoir un joueur encore en activité pour commenter les matches de la coupe.

— Et vous voulez que j'en parle à Nikolaï, c'est ça ?

— En effet. Il n'a pas répondu à la lettre que je lui ai envoyée, il y a deux semaines. Nikolaï et toi êtes amis. En interview, vous donnez toujours très bien tous les deux. C'est un garçon drôle et charismatique. Je suis sûre… nous sommes sûrs, se reprit-elle, qu'il est le candidat parfait pour ce rôle. Tu penses pouvoir le convaincre ?

— Je ne sais pas, Fiona. Je dois t'avouer qu'il n'est pas… qu'il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme ces derniers temps.

— Je comprends. Essayes juste alors !

— Je ferai de mon mieux, dit-elle.

Fiona hocha la tête visiblement pensive.

— Et Mr Bennet ?

— Mr Bennet ?

— Vous n'avez pas peur qu'en nous mettant ensemble Nikolaï et moi de l'éclipser. C'est ce que vous voulez, conclut Eurydice en voyant la légère moue de Fiona.

— Mr Bennet est un très bon commentateur et est un très bon journaliste mais parfois il est temps que les vieux balais de course se retirent. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Sais-tu depuis quelle année Mr Bennet présente-t-il la coupe du monde ? 1982, Eurydice. 1982. Quarante-trois ans, douze coupes du monde avec celle de l'année prochaine. Le département des Sports souhaiterait un peu de nouveautés.

— Je comprends. J'irai parler à Nikolaï.

— Merci, Eurydice, déclara Fiona en souriant.

La jeune femme quitta le bureau de la rédactrice-en-chef pensive. Bien qu'elle lui ait promis de parler à Nikolaï, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir. Les deux amis ne s'étaient, en effet, plus adressés la parole depuis plus de deux semaines. Elle retourna à son travail et cela jusqu'à ce la pendule annonce dix-huit heures.

Eurydice s'engagea dans le Chemin de Traverse à dix-huit heures cinq puis pressa le pas après avoir rejoint le Londres moldus. Son frère et elle s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un pub à deux rues du Chemin de Traverse. La jeune femme s'arrêta sur le seuil parcourant la salle à la recherche d'Alexander. Ce dernier installé à une table, dans un coin quelque peu reculé de l'établissement, lui un signe de la main. Elle y répondit en souriant et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé.

— Salut Alex ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'installant en face de lui. T'as pas trop attendu, j'espère ?

— Non non. Ne t'en fais pas ! Dure journée ?

— Pas facile oui. David Bennet pense que je n'ai pas assez d'expérience pour commenter les matches de la coup du monde.

— Vraiment ? Et il s'est pas dit que si tu ne pratiques pas c'est sûr que tu ne risques pas d'avoir d'expérience.

— C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais le vieux bougre ne veut pas entendre raison. Bref… Comment ça va toi ?

— On fait aller. Albus et moi nous sommes disputés.

— Ah ! A propos ?

— A propos du fait que je ne veuille pas encore le présenter à mes parents. Il pense que j'ai honte de lui, de ce que je suis.

— C'est le cas ?

— Je n'ai pas honte de lui. J'ai juste peur de la réaction des parents. C'est si dur à comprendre ? Papa est le stéréotype du joueur de Quidditch, de l'homme viril. Je me souviendrai toujours de son regard déçu quand il a su que je n'avais pas été sélectionné dans l'équipe de Serdaigle contrairement à ce que je disais. Il s'était déplacé pour me voir jouer et j'étais pas sur le terrain.

Eurydice écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette histoire.

— Je savais pas que tu avais fait ça.

— Personne le sait à part Maman. Il n'en a jamais parlé à personne et m'en a jamais reparlé après mais je sais que je l'ai profondément déçu ce jour-là. Je n'étais même pas capable d'entre dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Je n'étais pas comme toi ou comme Jonas. Parfois, je me dis que je dois vraiment lui faire honte.

— Honte ? A Papa ? T'y es carrément pas, Alex. Papa est fier de toi. Tu l'entendrais parler de toi parfois. Son fils prodige, qui ressemble tant à son épouse. Comment pourrait-il avoir honte toi, alors que de nous trois tu es celui qui ressemble le plus à Maman ? Il est fier de ce que fait Maman et il est tout aussi fier de toi, Alex.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Eurydice voyait bien que son frère réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

— Tu penses que je devrais leur dire ? Finit-il par demander.

— Je pense que se cacher n'est souvent pas la bonne solution. Je l'ai vécu avec Louis. Toujours à mentir, à éviter les endroits où l'on pouvait croiser des gens que nous connaissions. C'est pas une vie, Alex.

— Oui mais, à part la différence d'âge, rien ne s'opposait à ce que vous vous fréquentiez Louis et toi. Tu es une fille, c'est un garçon.

— Et alors ? L'amour ou l'attirance ne se commande pas, si ? Que tu aimes un garçon ou une fille, que tu sois hétéro, bi ou homo, le principal c'est que tu sois heureux.

Alexander se contenta de fixer son verre pendant plusieurs secondes avant de boire une longue gorgée de bière.

— Je comprends que tu aies peur, vraiment. Je te comprends parfaitement mais je me pense parfois qu'il faut savoir dépasser ses peurs et aller de l'avant. Tu sais, ça n'a pas été facile pour Louis et moi de nous jeter à l'eau. Nous étions ensemble depuis presque deux ans quand on l'a annoncé à tout le monde. On avait tous les deux si peur que les gens nous en veulent de ne pas leur avoir dit avant, mais on savait qu'on ne pouvait plus reculer. On voulait s'installer ensemble et pour ça il était plus facile, plus correct que vous sachiez pour nous.

— Je vous en ai voulu, tu sais, lâcha Alexander après plusieurs secondes de silence. A toi. A lui. Je vous en ai terriblement voulu. Je crois que je… Tu ne le répéteras pas à Louis, promis ?

Eurydice secoua la tête négativement.

— A une époque, j'ai cru que j'avais des sentiments plus qu'amicaux à l'égard de Louis.

— C'est pour ça que tu ne lui as pas dit alors ?

— En effet. Je sais pas ce que c'était exactement. De l'attirance peut-être. Bref ! Quand j'ai su pour vous deux, je me suis senti profondément trahi et j'avais ce sentiment de jalousie qui ne cessait de me ronger. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que la jalousie n'était pas une véritable preuve d'amour contrairement à ce que certains pensent. Ça me bouffait de l'intérieur littéralement. C'était affreux.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait arrêter de la sentir ?

— J'aimerais te dire que c'est en prenant sur moi mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. J'ai commencé à fréquenter Albus, il y a un peu plus d'un an et c'est là que j'ai compris que ce n'était pas de l'amour que je ressentais pour Louis. Bien entendu, je l'aimais, d'une certaine manière, de manière amicale mais ça se limitait à ça alors qu'Albus…

— Tu l'aimes ?

— Terriblement.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux.

— Je te l'ai jamais dit avant mais je suis heureux que Louis et toi vous soyez trouvé. J'avais trouvé ça bizarre au début. Il aime pas vraiment le Quidditch alors que toi tu en est passionnée. Et je dois aussi avouer que votre différence d'âge m'a fait quand même un peu tiqué mais… Mais maintenant que je ne suis plus aveuglé par ma jalousie, je peux voir que vous vous aimez et que malgré vos différences vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Je sais que c'est niais dit comme ça mais c'est ainsi que je le ressens.

— C'est gentil, Alex. Tu comptes le dire à Louis ?

— De quoi ? Que je pense que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ?

— Non que… que… Enfin que tu es homosexuel. Il finira par le savoir, tu sais qu'Albus est son cousin. Je pense que ce serait mieux qu'il l'apprenne de toi.

— Tu as sans doute raison.

— Louis est quelqu'un de bien, Alex. C'est pas le genre à rejeter les gens pour ce genre de choses.

— Je sais bien mais j'ai peur qu'il change de comportement si je lui dis, qu'il ait plus de mal à être proche de moi physiquement parce qu'il aurait peur que je tente quelque chose.

Les lèvres d'Eurydice se pincèrent tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait répondre à son frère. Elle comprenait parfaitement ses inquiétudes et savait qu'il était possible que cela se passe comme il l'avait dit. Même sans le vouloir Louis pouvait se sentir soudainement gêné en présence de son meilleur ami.

— Je pense qu'il faudrait quand même que tu lui dises. C'est vrai qu'il est possible que… que son comportement à ton égard change quelque peu mais il est possible aussi que ce ne soit pas le cas et tu ne pourras pas savoir avant de lui avoir dit.

Alexander hocha la tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

— Je suis désolé, Di, mais il va falloir que j'y aille. J'ai rendez-vous avec Albus.

— D'accord, à plus tard alors !

— A plus tard, rétorqua Alexander avant de quitter le pub.

Eurydice suivit son frère du regard en esquissant un léger sourire. Depuis qu'elle savait le secret de son frère, elle avait, pour la première fois, l'impression de véritablement le connaître et s'était considérablement rapprochée de lui. Elle salua le barman avant d'elle-même quitter le pub. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir quelques minutes plus tôt et la jeune femme dut chercher son parapluie au fond de son sac. Elle finit par le trouver et l'ouvrit sur le seuil de l'établissement. Elle se dirigeait vers une ruelle qu'elle connaissait pour transplaner lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur une personne qu'Eurydice pensa être sa mère.

Elle regarda plus attentivement la personne attablée au restaurant et constata qu'il s'agissait bien de sa mère. Cette dernière n'était pas seul. Un homme, d'une quarantaine d'années, se trouvait en face d'elle. Eurydice n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître comme étant Ernie MacMillan, un médicomage de Sainte Mangouste. Qu'est-ce que sa mère faisait avec lui ? Eurydice écarquilla les yeux et retint difficilement un hoquet de surprise en voyant l'homme poser sa main sur celle de sa mère.

Sans attendre, la jeune femme détourna le regard et reprit son chemin, le cœur battant, vers la ruelle. Quelle était la relation entre sa mère et cet homme ? Pourquoi sa mère le laissait la toucher ainsi alors qu'elle n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié les contacts physiques. Était-ce son amant ? Sa mère trompait-elle son père ?

Elle transplana dans son appartement. Louis n'était pas encore rentré de son travail. Eurydice retira ses chaussures sans prendre la peine de les ranger à leur place. Elle déposa le parapluie près de la porte d'entrée, sans penser à le sécher d'un coup de baguette, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains où elle enfila une tenue plus décontractée.

Eurydice ne cessait de revoir sa mère et cet homme dans ce restaurant asiatique. Sa mère n'aimait même pas la nourriture asiatique. Que faisait-elle dans un tel endroit ? Ses parents venaient de fêter leur trente ans de mariage, sa mère ne pouvait pas, tout de même, fréquenter un autre homme si peu de temps après. Une pensée horrible lui traversa l'esprit suite à cette réflexion. Peut-être sa mère le voyait-elle déjà avant son anniversaire de mariage.

Elle en était à là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un craquement sonore lui fit savoir que son fiancé venait de transplaner dans l'appartement.

— Bonsoir Didi, déclara-t-il en la voyant sortir de la salle de bains.

— Bonsoir Louis, répliqua-t-elle en venant vers lui.

— Ça ne va pas ? Questionna-t-il.

Louis la connaissait trop bien et parfois cela pouvait être embêtant. Eurydice esquissa un sourire avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

— Non, tout va bien, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Louis passa ses bras autour de sa taille l'amenant contre lui.

— Et toi ta journée ? Demanda-t-elle après s'être éloignée de lui.

— Longue, souffla-t-il.

Eurydice ferma les yeux alors que les lèvres de Louis se posaient au creux de son cou. La jeune femme sentit les mains de son fiancé passer sous son chemisier. Elle sourit avant de l'embrasser passionnément. La soirée s'annonçait rayonnante.


	4. 1er novembre 2025

**1** **er** **novembre 2025**

.

.

Eurydice pressa le pas. Elle n'avait jamais aimé aller au cimetière mais accompagnait pourtant sa mère, chaque année, alors que cette dernière allait fleurir la tombe de ses parents et celle de son oncle et de sa cousine. Bianca, contrairement au reste des défunts, avait été enterré dans un des cimetières moldus de Cork. Elle repéra sa mère qui était en train de passer un coup de balayette sur la tombe. La femme releva son visage et esquissa un sourire en voyant sa fille.

— Bonjour ma chérie, déclara-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Eurydice répondit à son salut se forçant à sourire. Elle n'arrivait à s'enlever de l'esprit la pensée que sa mère trompait peut-être son père avec un de ses collègues. La jeune femme posa les chrysanthèmes qu'elle avait achetés plus tôt sur l'une des coupelles vides avant de l'arroser à l'aide de l'arrosoir que sa mère avait ramené, sans doute, quelques minutes avant son arrivée.

— Tu es déjà allée voir ton grand-père ? questionna Avalon.

Accroupie près de la tombe, Avalon sortit sa baguette et retira, d'un sort discret, une tache brune.

— Non pas encore et toi ?

— Non plus. On y va ensemble ?

Eurydice hocha la tête tandis que sa mère se tournait vers la tombe de Bianca Connelly et déclarait d'une voix douce :

— A plus tard Maman.

Avalon porta sa main à sa bouche, y déposa un baiser avant de la poser sur la tombe. Eurydice l'avait toujours vu faire ainsi. Avant de quitter chacune des tombes qu'elle visitait, sa mère n'oubliait jamais d'offrir un baiser aux défunts. La femme récupéra l'arrosoir et le ramena près du robinet le plus proche avant de rejoindre sa fille qui l'attendait dans l'allée principale, un pot de chrysanthèmes dans les bras.

— Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, ma Didi, remarqua-t-elle.

— Si, si, ça va, mentit-elle. C'est juste que… Mes patrons veulent que Nikolaï et moi présentions les matches de la coupe l'année prochaine.

— Nikolaï et toi ?

— Ouais, ils trouvent qu'on a une bonne alchimie et que le charisme de Nikolaï pourrait nous être utile.

— Nikolaï et toi ne vous parlez plus. C'est ça le problème, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comment tu sais ? s'étonna Eurydice.

— Ton frère m'a parlé du fait que Nikolaï ne tenait, disons, pas vraiment l'alcool.

— Ça ne fait que deux semaines et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois, avoua Eurydice en souriant tristement. Tu sais que lorsque j'ai su que c'était officiel après l'avoir dit à Louis et Papa, c'est à lui que je voulais l'annoncer. Je vais même pas pouvoir fêter la nouvelle avec mes amis au complet.

— Peut-être pas mais tu vas tout de même le fêter avec ta famille, ton fiancé et Ted. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point ton père et moi sommes fiers de toi, à quel point toute la famille est derrière toi, Di.

— Merci Maman.

Sa mère lui sourit doucement avant de l'entraîner dans un coin et de transplaner. Lucius Malefoy était enterré dans le caveau de la famille Malefoy dans le cimetière sorciers de Godric's Hollow. Avalon venait déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe une fois par an avec sa fille et parfois l'un ou l'autre de ses fils. Malgré tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire autour de lui, Lucius restait son père.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent près du caveau, les deux femmes aperçurent Mrs Malefoy en sortir. Cela faisait vingt-sept ans que son mari était décédé, vingt-sept ans qu'elle avait appris l'existence d'Avalon, la fille illégitime de son époux, et vingt-sept ans aussi qu'elle l'ignorait comme seule une Sang-Pure savait le faire. Mrs Malefoy tourna son visage vers eux et Eurydice eut l'impression que son regard leur passait en travers sans les voir. La femme, qui avait fêté ses soixante-dix ans au début du mois d'avril de cette année, avait toujours malgré son âge avancé cette grâce et cette superbe que seuls les Black possédaient. Mrs Malefoy passa à côté d'elles sans leur prêter la moindre attention et Eurydice ne put retenir un petit rire. Sa mère lui mit un léger coup de coude mais la jeune femme put voir qu'elle aussi esquissait un petit sourire.

— Tu crois qu'elle va faire ça jusqu'à sa mort ? demanda Eurydice dans un murmure.

— Presque trente ans qu'elle nous ignore et cela malgré mes bons rapports avec Drago, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait la faire changer d'avis désormais.

Avalon ouvrit la porte du caveau et d'un sort alluma les torches qui éclairaient l'étroit escalier en pierre qui les menait sous terre.

— Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, les marches glissent, la prévint sa mère.

La pierre polie par les siècles était lisse et, à certains endroits, dangereuse. Enfin, les deux femmes arrivèrent dans la caveau. Lucius avait été le dernier à être enterré en ce lieu. Avalon se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Sur la tombe, faite d'un joli marbre brun clair, étaient gravés le nom de Lucius mais aussi ses dates de naissance et de mort. Eurydice n'avait pas besoin de faire le calcul pour savoir son âge lors de son décès. 1954. Un an de plus que sa grand-mère Bianca. Vingt-et-un ans de plus que sa mère, Avalon. 1998. L'année de naissance d'Eurydice. Quarante-quatre ans. Lucius Malefoy avait quarante-quatre ans lorsqu'il avait décidé que sa vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue.

Avalon posa les fleurs sur l'une des coupelles, elles aussi en marbre avant de lancer le sortilège _Aguamenti_ pour les arroser. Elle prit les fleurs d'Eurydice et fit de même

— Au revoir Papa, dit-elle avant déposer un baiser sur sa main.

Elle toucha le marbre froid et quitta le caveau à la suite d'Eurydice. Cette dernière fut bien heureuse de remonter à la surface. Pire encore que les cimetières, le caveau des Malefoy lui donnait toujours l'impression de manquer d'air.

— Quelle heure est-il ? questionna Avalon.

— Presque midi moins le quart.

— Dépêchons d'aller à la maison alors, répliqua sa mère avant de transplaner.

Eurydice la suivit quelques secondes plus tard et atterrit sur l'allée menant à la porte d'entrée. Elle se dirigea vers la porte que sa mère avait déjà ouvert et entra dans la maison.

— Salut Pa… commença-t-elle en pénétrant dans la salle à manger.

— Surprise ! s'exclamèrent la dizaine d'invités d'une seule voix.

Eurydice sursauta et porta sa main à son cœur. Son père arriva vers elle et l'enlaça, la soulevant du sol par la même occasion.

— Félicitations ma licorne, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

— C'est toi qui a organisé tout ça ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle.

— Moi mais aussi Louis. J'ai même fait à manger.

— Avec mon aide bien sûr, intervint Jonas en souriant.

— Bien sûr !

Eurydice se tourna vers son fiancé qui lui offrit un doux sourire. Ce sourire qui la faisait chavirer depuis plus de quatre ans. Elle se dirigea vers lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

— Tu étais donc dans le coup, souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui. Tu es plus cachottier que je le pensais, plaisanta-t-elle.

— Il faut bien ça pour te faire une surprise de ce nom, répliqua-t-il.

— Merci à tous d'être venus, dit-elle en promenant son regard sur les personnes présentes.

Son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes de plus sur Nikolaï qui se trouvait à côté de Ted. Son ami lui offrit un sourire avant qu'elle ne poursuive son observation. Toutes les personnes qui comptaient dans sa vie se trouvaient dans la pièce à cet instant.

— Tu savais ? Demanda-t-elle à sa mère. Et tu savais aussi que j'irais aux cimetières

— Bien sûr que je savais. Et puis, tu vas aux cimetières tous les ans depuis des années alors il n'était pas trop difficile de savoir que tu t'y trouverais. Ton père m'a demandé de te tenir éloignée de la maison jusqu'à onze heures trente. Louis et moi avons donc travaillé de manière conjointe.

Eurydice se tourna de nouveau vers son fiancé qui lui fit un clin d'œil amusé.

— Bon il serait peut-être temps de trinquer à Di, non ? intervint Nikolaï en levant son verre.

— Nikkolaï a raison, dit Marcus Flint en tendant un verre d'hydromel à sa fille. Levons nos verres à toi et à ton succès.

— A Di ! S'exclamèrent en choeur les personnes présentes.

Eurydice leva son verre en même temps qu'eux avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson. Toutes les personneas présentes prirent ensuite place autour de la table. La jeune femme se trouva assise entre Louis et Nikolaï tandis que Ted s'installait en face d'elle.

— Victoire n'a pas pu venir ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Elle était un peu trop fatiguée. Elle te présente ses excuses, répliqua Ted.

Eurydice n'eut aucun mal à deviner que son meilleur ami lui mentait. Victoire n'avait jamais pu supporté sa relation avec Ted et pensait qu'elle souhaitait plus qu'une simple amitié. Les fiançailles de Louis et Eurydice n'avaient rien apaisé à ses craintes et sa grossesse la rendait encore plus irritable qu'elle ne l'était par le passé.

— Nikolaï, tu me feras penser qu'il faut que je te parle de quelque chose après le repas, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

— Ok, j'essayerai de m'en rappeler, répliqua-t-il en regardant son assiette.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Chacun était heureux de se voir même si cela ne faisait que trois semaines qu'il ne s'étaient pas vus.

— Moi je dis que la nomination de Didi est un sacré pas en avant pour le monde du Quidditch. Non mais sérieusement, je suis pas le seul à ne plus supporter ce vieil hippogriffe de Bennet, si ? Intervint Marcus Flint alors qu'ils mangeaient le dessert.

— Vieil hippogriffe ? Vraiment Marcus ? questionna Olivier ne pouvant cacher son sourire.

— Vieil hippogriffe. Ce type était déjà là, accroché à son mircro, alors que toi et moi nous étions encore des gosses.

— Et on sait tous à quel point tu es toi-même suuuuper vieux, plaisanta Kathleen.

— Super vieux moi ? Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, O'Brian, rétorqua Marcus. Rappelle-moi qui a été élu joueur retiré le plus sexy de l'année ?

Eurydice ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Son père avait appris la nouvelle deux semaines plus tôt et ne cessait de leur en parler.

— Et cela pour la quatrième année consécutive, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

— Mais oui mon chéri, on sait tous que tu es le plus beau, le taquina sa femme avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Son mari tourna la tête et Avalon manqua sa cible en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Eurydice sourit doucement. Tout le monde trouvait ses parents mignons. Tout le monde voyait le couple Flint comme le couple parfait. Un ancien joueur de Quidditch et une chercheuse en maladie sorcière. Eurydice avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'à une époque lointaine ses parents avaient été les pires ennemis du monde. Leur histoire d'amour était rentrée dans l'histoire familiale comme l'une des plus romantiques. Marcus était issu d'une famille de Sang Pur tandis qu'Avalon avait grandi dans un orphelinat moldu. Elle se croyait née-moldue et avait pourtant été réparti à Serpentard. Sept années à se faire appeler par différents sobriquets plus ou moins aimables : La Sang-de-Bourbe de Serpentard, Sans-Famille… Le dernier était celui que lui avait donné Marcus alors qu'elle était en quatrième année. Le couple avait fini par se rapprocher durant leur dernière année à Poudlard et s'était marié un an et demi plus tard. Bien entendu lorsque leur relation avait été connue de la famille Flint, les parents du jeune homme n'avaient pas tardé à le renier. Comment osait-il déshonorer la famille en fréquentant une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Eurydice n'avait donc jamais connu ses grand-parents paternels et son père ne parlait jamais d'eux. C'était à peine si elle savait que son père avait une sœur cadette. La jeune femme l'avait appris alors qu'elle était en septième année. Une première année était venue la voir pour lui demander si elle était la fille de Marcus Flint et lui avait appris que sa mère était elle aussi une Flint. Après s'être renseignée à gauche et à droite, elle avait fini par découvrir que cette première année était la fille d'Octavia Flint, la sœur de son père, et de Kieran Parkinson et par conséquent sa cousine.

En voyant ses parents si proches, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle avait vu quelques jours plus tôt. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne et cela ne cessait de la ronger depuis. Que devait-elle ? Devrait-elle poser la question à sa mère ? En temps normal, Eurdydice aurait sans aucun doute agi ainsi mais la réponse que sa mère pourrait lui donner la terrifiait tant qu'elle n'avait pas encore osé le faire.

Après le repas, elle alla retrouver Nikolaï qui était en train de fumer une cigarette à l'extérieur. L'homme releva son visage vers elle. Eurydice pouvait deviner qu'il appréhendait ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

— Ça m'a fait plaisir que tu sois là, souffla-t-elle.

— Remercie ton fiancé. C'est lui qui m'a convaincu de venir, répondit-il. Il pensait que c'était important que je sois là.

— Et il avait raison. C'est important pour moi. Tu vas bien sinon ?

— Ça va oui. Je suis désolé au fait.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour avoir gâché l'anniversaire de mariage de tes parents. Je suis une vraie purge quand je suis saoul. Enfin, je pense que t'as fini par le comprendre au fil des années.

— T'as rien gâché du tout, Nikolaï. Mes parents se sont amusé, sans se prendre la tête et c'est ça le principal.

— Bref… Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

— En effet. Mon… La direction du Vif Express m'a demandé de te demander quelque chose.

— Tu parles de la lettre qu'ils m'ont envoyée il y a deux-trois semaines ?

— Tu l'as lue et tu n'as pas répondu ? s'étonna Eurydice.

— J'avais pas la tête à ça quand je l'ai reçue et surtout je savais pas quoi répondre. Ça te fera pas bizarre qu'on travaille ensemble ?

— Pourquoi ça me ferait bizarre ?

— Je sais pas… Avec ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois…

— Je sais que ça sera peut-être un étrange en premier lieu mais Fiona a raison sur au moins une chose, je suis sûre qu'on formera un bon duo. T'as fait du Quidditch, t'es un grand joueur…

— Justement je devrais jouer et non pas me trouver derrière un de ces stupides micros à vociférer comme un crétin, s'irrita-t-il. Pardon. Eurydice, je… Je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais stupide, se reprit-il en voyant le visage triste de son amie.

— Tu me déçois, Nikolaï.

Le regard peiné de son ami lui fit presque regretter ce qu'elle venait de dire bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne pouvait pas le garder pour elle.

— Tu n'as pas été sélectionné parce que tu as été blessé cet été et non pas car tu es nul, Nikolaï ! Et te morfondre sur ça n'arrangera en rien la situation bien au contraire. Tu vois, je pensais que cette proposition aurait pu être occasion pour toi. Une occasion de participer à cette coupe selon tes capacités actuelles et sans mettre ta vie en danger mais visiblement je me trompais. J'irai dire demain à Fiona qu'ils ne comptent pas sur toi.

Sans attendre de réponse, Eurydice tourna le dos à son ami et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la demeure parentale. Elle allait poser la main sur la poignée lorsque Nikolaï l'appela. Elle reporta son attention vers lui. La jeune femme n'avait aucun mal à deviner sa gêne mais aussi le fait qu'un débat intérieur était en train de se dérouler dans son esprit.

— Bennet sera avec nous ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— En effet.

— Ça risque pas de le mettre en arrière-plan leur histoire, remarqua-t-il.

— Ils aimeraient voir de nouvelles têtes dans la loge des commentateurs, répondit-elle simplement.

Les lèvres de Nikolaï se pincèrent tandis que le regard dans le vide, Eurydice devinait qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Finalement, après plus d'une minutes de silence, l'homme releva son visage vers elle et déclara d'une voix décidée :

— Je suis partant.

— T'es sûr ?

— Sûr.

— Très bien. J'en parlerai à Fiona demain. Ils te convoqueront, sans doute, dans la semaine.

— Pas de problème, j'ai rien mieux à faire de toute manière.

— La prochaine coupe du monde sera pour toi, Nikolaï.

— Si mon dos se remet entre temps, soupira-t-il.

— T'y arriveras, se contenta-t-elle avant de pénétrer dans la maison.

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas dans la demeure qu'elle se faisait déjà alpinguer par son père. Assis à la table de la salle à manger, Marcus, Jonas et Olivier étaient vraisemblablement en plein débat. Olivier ne pouvait, en effet, que très difficilement cacher son air exaspéré.

— Di ! Tu es là ! Viens voir ici deux minutes. Selon toi, est-ce que l'équipe nord-américaine à ses chances, l'année prochaine ?

— Oh ! Je t'en prie, Marcus, on sait tous que les nord-américains ont un niveau plus que lamentable lorsqu'il s'agit de Quidditch, soupira Olivier.

— C'était vrai il y a quelques années, Tonton, mais la nouvelle capitaine et gardienne de l'équipe est un véritable petit prodige.

— Tu vois c'est ce que je te disais, intervint Marcus fier comme un paon. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

— Ehawee Crabtree. Je l'ai vue jouer en vrai, il y a presque un an, elle est vraiment très douée, très très douée même. Ca risque d'être difficile de marquer contre elle. En plus, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, l'équipe commence à avoir un fraternité et je crois bien que c'était ce qui leur manquait.

— Crabtree comme la célèbre Ministre de la magie nord-américaine ? questionna Louis.

— La Ministre de la magie nord-américaine ? Demanda Eurydice après avoir échangé un regard interrogatif avec ses interlocuteurs.

— Callisto Crabtree née Frasnier. Vous ne la connaissez pas ?

Eurydice et les trois autres secouèrent tous la tête négativement.

— Elle est assez connue pourtant. C'était une des filles de Charles Frasnier, Frasnier & Fils…

— La compagnie moldue ?

— Non pas moldue, sorcière. Charles Frasnier était sorcier et son épouse aussi. Bref, Callisto a fait une carrière dans la police magique avant de monter petit à petit les marches du pouvoir. Elle est devenue Ministre de la Magie en 1925, je crois, et a quitté son poste en 1935. Son mari était moldu. On dit qu'il se sont rencontrés sur une scène de crime à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle.

— Et elle est connue pour ? questionna Jonas sans comprendre.

— Elle était inspectrice de police lorsque le mouvement de repli identitaire a gagné l'Amérique du Nord et a participé à beaucoup d'arrestations dans ce cadre-là. Elle a aussi arrêté le tueur de loups-garou à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle. Elle était aussi connu pour être une très grand duelliste et une ardente défenseure des nés-moldus et moldus. Elle est morte, il y a un peu plus de trente ans, je crois.

— Je la connaissais pas du tout, déclara Eurydice. Et pourtant j'aimais beaucoup l'Histoire de la magie à Poudlard.

— Je crois que Binns a dû à peine l'évoquer lorsqu'on a parlé de l'Amérique du Nord magique. J'en ai entendu parlé vraiment, pour la première fois, au département. C'est un peu une légende en fait. Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'il y a des chance que cette joueuse soit une de ses descendantes.

— Je dois l'interviewer lors de son passage en Grand-Bretagne, le mois prochain. Je lui poserai la question si tu veux.

Elle sourit à Louis tandis que la conversation revenait sur le Quidditch et que chacun des joueurs et anciens joueurs de la famille donnait ses pronostics personnels. Chez les Flint, il était impossible de ne pas parler de Quidditch plus de cinq minutes.


	5. 25 novembre 2025

**25 novembre 2025**

.

.

Eurydice tapait du pied sans pouvoir se retenir alors qu'elle fixait la pendule accrochée au mur non loin de son bureau. La grande aiguille eut à peine le temps de d'arrivée sur le douze et d'annoncer dix-huit heures qu'Eurydice était déjà prête à transplaner. La jeune femme salua rapidement ses collègues avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Elle atterrit à peine quelques secondes plus tard dans le jardin de la maison de Ted et Victoire.

Son regard croisa celui de Nikolaï, qui appuyé contre le mur de la maison, fumait une cigarette. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers lui.

— Ils vont bien ? Questionna-t-elle fébrile.

— Le bébé avait du mal à arriver alors ils ont dû faire appel à un spécialiste. Depuis on a pas de nouvelles.

— Ted est avec elle au moins ?

Nikolaï secoua la tête négativement.

— Le gars a dit qu'il risquait de les déranger plutôt qu'autre chose donc il l'a mis à la porte.

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Eurydice se précipitait dans la maison. Elle trouva son meilleur ami assis dans le salon en face d'une tasse de thé refroidie depuis longtemps. Ted releva son visage vers elle et se leva alors qu'elle alla vers lui pour l'enlacer.

— Merci d'être là, Di, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

— C'est normal, Ted, répliqua-t-elle alors qu'ils s'asseyait sur le canapé l'un à côté de l'autre.

Eurydice glissa sa main dans celle de son meilleur ami et la pressa doucement. Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient installés à la table de la salle à manger le visage défait. Bill Weasley lui fit un pauvre sourire auquel la jeune femme répondit du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

— Ils ont dû insonoriser la pièce, lâcha finalement Ted dans un murmure.

— Hein ?

— Ils ont dû insonoriser la pièce parce qu'elle criait trop fort. Ça risquait d'inquiéter le voisinage, expliqua son ami le regard fixé sur un point invisible.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Nikolaï. L'homme s'essuya ses chaussures sur le tapis de l'entrée avant de pénétrer dans la maison. Il se dirigea vers eux et s'assit à la gauche d'Eurydice. Cette dernière attrapa sa main avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement pour l'en empêcher et joignit leurs trois mains sur ses genoux. Victoire allait s'en sortir et l'enfant qu'elle portait aussi. Il fallait qu'ils survivent.

— Tu sais quand Louis doit arriver, Eurydice ? Questionna Bill après plusieurs minutes de silence.

— Il m'a dit qu'il avait une réunion ce soir, donc sans doute pas avant une demi-heure au moins, répondit-elle.

Bill hocha la tête lentement avant de reporter son attention sur la table. En face de lui, son épouse se balançait d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise. Eurydice l'entendait marmonner en Français sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait. La jeune femme tendit l'oreille en entendant une porte à l'étage s'ouvrir. Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à avoir perçu le grincement caractéristique car Ted se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers l'escalier suivi d'Eurydice et du reste des personnes présentes.

— Mr Lupin. Votre fils est né, déclara la sage-femme. Il est bonne santé et votre femme bien qu'épuisée s'en est très bien sortie.

— Je peux les voir ?

— Bien entendu, Mr Lupin, toutefois votre épouse s'est endormie.

— Je serai discret, répliqua Ted en montant les escaliers d'un pas rapide.

Eurydice le suivit du regard en souriant avant de se tourner vers Nikolaï qui l'enlaça visiblement aussi soulagée qu'elle. L'atmosphère joyeuse se dissipa rapidement lorsque la voix de Ted leur parvint de la chambre conjugal. Le sortilège d'insonorisation avait visiblement été levé. Ted appelait le médecin à l'aide et Eurydice crut entendre que Victoire perdait bien trop de sang. Sans attendre, les parents de la jeune femme se précipitèrent tandis que Nikolaï préférait rester au rez-de-chaussée pour ne pas les gêner. Un craquement sonore retentit à l'étage puis un deuxième. Ted apparu, paniqué, en haut des escaliers.

— Victoire est en train de faire une hémorragie. On doit l'amener à Sainte Mangouste. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous occuper du petit ? Demanda-t-il.

— Bien sûr, vas-y ! rétorqua Eurdyice.

La jeune femme monta à l'étage tandis que plusieurs autres craquements sonores retentissaient dans la maison. Elle sentit que Nikolaï la suivait alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la chambre. La pièce sentait le sang et la sueur. La pauvre Victoire avait dû souffrir le martyr. La jeune femme repéra rapidement le berceau où dormait le nourrisson. Elle le prit dans ses bras aussi délicatement que possible et demanda à Nikolaï de faire léviter le berceau jusqu'à sa chambre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Eurydice posa le bébé dans son lit et esquissa un sourire. Comme la plupart des nourrisson il n'était pas d'une beauté renversante mais ses cheveux violets trahissaient les gênes de son père.

— Tu t'es déjà occupé d'un bébé, Eurydice ? Questionna Nikolaï dans un murmure.

— Oui mais pas un de cet âge, répondit-elle. Je vais appeler ma mère. Je suis sur qu'elle saura quoi faire. Toi, reste-là ! ajouta-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Le téléphone se trouvait dans le salon. Les Lupin, plus modernes que les Flint, avaient un téléphone sans fil. Elle décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro de la demeure familiale. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries puis la voix de sa mère à l'autre bout du fil.

— Allô Maman ? C'est Eurydice.

— Di ? Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie ?

— Victoire a accouché mais ça c'est mal passé. Ils ont dû l'amener à Sainte Mangouste et nous ont laissé Nikolaï et moi avec le bébé.

— J'arrive tout de suite, répondit Avalon avant de raccrocher.

A peine une minute passa avant que deux coups frappés à la porte ne fassent sursauter Eurydice. La jeune femme se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et invita sa mère à pénétrer dans la maison.

— Où est le bébé ?

— A l'étage, il dort pour le moment.

— Il ?

— Un garçon, oui, déclara Eurydice en souriant. Suis-moi !

Eurydice monta les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre, sa mère sur ses talons. Nikolaï tourna son visage vers elles lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

— Mrs Tonks n'est pas restée ? S'étonna Avalon.

— Elle n'était pas encore arrivée lorsqu'ils sont partis.

— La sage-femme l'a lavé et habillé, remarqua Avalon. Pour le moment, il n'y a rien à faire. Il faut juste lui préparer un biberon pour quand il se réveilla. Tu le réchaufferas avec un sort, vérifieras la température avant de lui donner. Viens avec moi, je vais te monter.

Eurydice suivit sa mère dans la cuisine lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur Louis et Andromeda. La jeune femme ne put cacher un soupir de soulagement en voyant cette dernière.

— Eurydice. Mrs Flint, dit-elle en les voyant. Le bébé est né ?

— En effet, répondit Eurydice, mais… Mais il y a eu des complications. Ils ont dû emmener Victoire à Sainte Mangouste.

— Elle va s'en sortir ? Questionna Louis visiblement très inquiet.

— J'espère. Tout ça s'est passé tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de poser de questions, avoua la jeune femme

— Et le bébé ?

— Il est en haut avec Nikolaï. Il avait les cheveux violets tout à l'heure.

Andromeda Tonks sourit tandis que quelques larmes de bonheur coulaient le longs de ses joues. Eurydice la suivit du regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier. Louis s'approcha d'elle.

— Il faut que… Je dois aller à Sainte Mangouste, déclara-t-il.

— Je comprends, répondit-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue. Dis à Ted que le petit va bien et que sa grand-mère est là désormais, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour lui. Il doit être là pour Victoire, il doit être fort pour elle. Tu lui diras ?

Louis hocha la tête avant de se pencher pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Il s'éloigna d'elle, lui sourit tristement et transplana.

— Elle va s'en sortir, ma chérie. Les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste sont des bons soignants, essaya de la rassurer sa mère.

Eurydice n'avait jamais apprécié Victoire. Pourtant contrairement à cette dernière, elle n'avait jamais laissé ses sentiments dérivés vers de la haine. Elle méprisait Victoire, la trouvait souvent trop niaise et parfois possessive mais malgré ça Victoire ne méritait pas de mourir. Surtout pas en mettant au monde son premier enfant.

Sainte Mangouste était rempli de très bons médicomages comme lui avait dit sa mère. De très bons médicomages que sa mère ne connaissait que trop bien.

— Tu as encore besoin de moi, chérie ? Questionna Avalon.

— Maman ? Est-ce que tu trompes Papa ? Interrogea Eurydice d'une voix neutre.

Avalon écarquilla les yeux en entendant la question que venait de lui poser sa fille. Cette dernière pouvait voir à sa réaction qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde cela.

— Pourquoi ? Je… Non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de mentir. Je t'ai vu avec Ernie MacMillan dans ce restaurant asiatique.

Avalon sembla comprendre ce que disait sa fille et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire nerveux.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. A peine une semaine après votre anniversaire…

— Je n'ai pas de liaison avec le médicomage MacMillan, la coupa Avalon en souriant. Il a essayé, mais j'ai refusé.

— Mais il a essayé.

— En effet mais ça ne dépendait pas de lui mais de moi. J'ai dit non et il a arrêté d'essayer.

— Papa le sait-il ?

Avalon hocha la tête.

— Il a remarqué son manège lors de la petite fête que Sainte Mangouste a donné, il y a trois semaines. Étrangement, il a trouvé ça très drôle et plutôt flatteur. D'après lui, cela prouve qu'il a de bons goûts, plaisanta-t-elle.

— C'était après la fête.

— Je sais. J'ai donné rendez-vous au médicomage MacMillan suite à ça car je souhaitais lui faire savoir explicitement que je n'étais pas intéressée. Tu pourrais être Inspectrice de la police magique.

— Je suis journaliste , c'est presque pareil, répliqua Eurydice, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais aussi étrange ces dernières semaines.

— Étrange ?

— Oui. Étrange, c'est le mot. T'avais l'air de toujours pesé tes mots lorsque tu me parlais.

Parfois Eurydice se demandait si sa mère n'était extralucide. Elle voyait tout et comprenait tout mieux que les autres.

— Je t'explique comment faire ce biberon alors ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Eurydice sourit à sa mère avant de la suivre dans la cuisine et d'écouter attentivement ses explications. Après avoir salué toutes les personnes présentes, Avalon quitta la maison.

Louis fut le premier à rentrer de Sainte Mangouste. Il était un peu plus de vingt-et-une heures trente. Il les rassura et leur apprit que la vie de sa sœur n'était pas en danger mais qu'elle allait devoir passer quelques jours à Sainte Mangouste. Étant donné que l'établissement n'avait pas de service de pédiatrie, le nourrisson devrait rester avec Andromeda dans la maison familiale. Bill et Fleur furent les deuxièmes à transplaner et en les voyant chacun sut que Louis n'avait pas menti. Le couple n'aurait jamais quitté l'hôpital à moins que son état se soit stabilisé.

— Eurydice, je peux te parler ? Demanda Louis.

Le jeune homme l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la maison. Les réverbères moldus éclairaient de leur lumière pâle la rue et une partie du jardin.

— J'ai vu Alexander aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il en frappant dans un caillou.

— Ah. Vous avez déjeuné ensemble ?

— En effet.

Un silence assez gênant s'installa entre eux alors que Louis continuait de frapper dans des cailloux.

— Tu voulais me dire quelques choses de précis ou… ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Les températures étaient fraîches en ce mois de novembre et Eurydice n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler de veste avant de sortir.

— Je suis au courant.

— Au courant ?

— Alexander m'a dit que… qu'il était gay et qu'il sortait avec mon cousin.

— Ah ! Et ?

— Et rien. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ? Je lui ai demandé s'ils étaient heureux. Il m'a assuré que oui et puis… et puis c'est tout. Il m'a dit que t'étais la seule de la famille à le savoir, que tu les avais surpris lors de la soirée…

— S'il te plaît non, Louis. J'essaye désespérément d'oublier cette vision cauchemardesque.

— Désolé.

De nouveau, un silence s'installa entre eux et une rafale de vent fit frissonner Eurydice. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'en empêcher Louis retira son pull et lui mit sur les épaules. Le jeune homme se retrouva ainsi en t-shirt.

— Tu vas attraper froid, lui dit-elle en faisant mine de lui rendre.

— Mais non, rétorqua-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Doucement, il la berça contre son torse. Eurydice sentit la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Louis n'avait jamais froid et semblait toujours avoir la peau chaude voir bouillante.

— Tu vois ? Je t'aime, Di souffla-t-il avant de poser ses lèvre sur les siennes.

La jeune femme se serra un peu plus contre lui et passa ses mains dans ses boucles rousses. Elle sentit les mains de Louis descendre sur ses fesses tandis qu'il la ramenait encore plus près de lui.

Un raclement de gorge les sortit de leur étreinte. Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent leur visage vers l'intrus et découvrir Nikolaï qui fumait près de la porte d'entrée.

— Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que vous alliez le faire contre le mur, plaisanta-t-il.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Nikolaï faisait des blagues concernant leur couple mais ce fut la première fois qu'Eurydice entendit la petite note d'amertume dans sa voix.

— Le bébé va bien ?

— Le petiot dort comme un loir.

— Tu vas rentrer chez toi ? Questionna Louis.

— Non, j'ai dit à Ted que je restais pour son gosse. On brise pas une promesse chez nous. Hein Di ?

— En effet.

— Tu devrais rentrer Louis. Tu commences à avoir la chair de poule, remarqua Nikolaï avant de tirer une nouvelle taffe sur sa cigarette.

Le jeune couple pénétra dans la maison des Tonks. Bill et Fleur s'étaient de nouveau installés autour de la table de la salle à manger et discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire avec le bébé. Victoire allait, en effet, devoir passer plusieurs jours à Sainte Mangouste.

— On peut se relayer si vous voulez, proposa Eurydice. Louis et moi pouvons rester la nuit prochaine par exemple.

— Le problème c'est surtout la journée. On ne peut demander qu'à Andromeda mais ça m'embête tout de même. J'ai pas envie qu'elle se sente obligée de le faire.

— Me sentir obligée ? De garder mon arrière-petit-fils ? Ce jour n'est pas près d'arriver, Bill Weasley, répliqua la femme qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle à manger.

Eurydice sourit en l'entendant dire cela. Maintenant que tout le monde était d'accord il allait falloir faire un planning pour répartir les jours et les nuits. Cette semaine n'allait pas être de tout repos.


	6. 30 novembre 2025

**30 novembre 2025**

.

.

Eurydice somnolait sur le canapé des Lupin lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Le petit Fergus dormait sur son ventre profitant de la chaleur humaine. Andromeda lui avait répété plusieurs fois qu'il était important pour l'enfant dans ses premiers jours d'avoir des contacts humains. Eurydice le prit dans ses bras tandis qu'elle se redressait. Elle entendait le rire de Victoire tandis que Ted l'aidait à passer la porte. Louis se leva pour aller à leur rencontre. Eurydice le suivit serrant contre sa poitrine le nourrisson. Le rire de Victoire mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle la vit et ses yeux se durcirent.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix dure.

— Eurydice s'est occupée de la petite quand nous étions pas là tout comme ma grand-mère et tes parents, expliqua Ted.

Victoire se dirigea d'un pas rapide et déclara d'une voix ferme :

— Donne-moi mon fils !

Bien que n'aimant le ton sur lequel Victoire lui avait parlé, Eurydice préféra ne pas relever et entreprit de déposer délicatement Fergus dans ses bras.

— Fais attention à bien tenir sa tête, lui conseilla-t-elle doucement.

— Je sais comment tenir mon enfant, cracha Victoire.

— J'ai jamais dit que tu ne savais pas.

— Teddy, je suis fatiguée. J'aimerais aller m'allonger, déclara-t-elle.

— On va vous laisser alors, déclara Louis.

Il embrassa sa sœur, le petit puis salua Ted avant d'attraper sa veste accrochée au porte-manteaux. Eurydice osa à peine déposer un baiser sur le front de Fergus alors que la mère de ce dernier lui lançait un regard mauvais. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son meilleur ami qui l'enlaça et en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

— Merci pour tout Di et désolée pour Victoire.

— C'est pas grave. Prenez soin de vous ! chuchota-t-elle.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de récupérer son manteau et de quitter la maison à la suite de son fiancé. Le couple transplana directement dans leur appartement.

— Ta sœur n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien, dit-elle.

— Comment voudrais-tu qu'elle aille après ce qu'elle a vécu ? se contenta de répondre Louis. Tu devrais aller te changer. Il est bientôt midi.

Eurydice se dirigea vers leur chambre sans réussir à s'enlever de l'esprit les regards mauvais et le ton agressif de Victoire. Quelque chose n'allait dans son comportement. La jeune femme comprenait parfaitement qu'elle ait vécu des choses difficiles mais elle avait l'impression que son séjour à Sainte Mangouste avait rendu Victoire encore plus haineuse à son égard.

La jeune femme entreprit d'enfiler des vêtements un peu plus habillés avant de se maquiller. Le couple avait été invité à un déjeuner en compagnie d'Albus et Alexander. Elle retrouva Louis dans le hall déjà prêt, enfila ses escarpins et mit son manteau avant de transplaner à sa suite. Eurydice écarquilla les yeux en voyant Alexander mais aussi ses parents et son plus jeune frère. La vérité la frappa alors brutalement. Son frère allait faire son coming-out.

— Salut vous deux ! s'exclama Alexander en venant les saluer.

— On est les derniers ? questionna-t-elle ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

— En effet. Allez-vous installer !

— Albus et toi vivez en colocation ? interrogea Marcus naïvement.

Eurydice jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère. Cette dernière, assise près de son époux, écoutait la conversation le visage fermé. En la voyant ainsi, la jeune femme sut qu'elle avait deviné ce qu'il se passait. Alexander s'installa en face de ses parents Albus à côté de lui.

— En quelque sorte oui, Papa

— En quelque sorte ? s'étonna Marcus. Comment tu peux être en quelque sorte en colocation avec quelqu'un ? Tu l'es ou tu l'es pas, c'est aussi simple que ça.

— Albus ne sommes pas seulement des colocataires.

— Oui, on le sait tous vous êtes des collègues et des amis avant toute chose, répliqua Marcus.

— Pas vraiment non Papa.

Eurydice vit que son père perdait son sourire amusé. L'expression sérieuse, qu'il affichait, donnait à son visage une impression d'agressivité. La cicatrice qui traversait le côté gauche de son visage n'arrangeait rien à cela.

— Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de nous dire par là, fils ?

— Albus n'est pas seulement mon collègue, c'est aussi mon petit ami.

La bombe était lancée. Comme à son habitude dans ce genre de situation, leur mère n'eut pour ainsi dire aucune réaction. Eurydice avait toujours été impressionné par sa maîtrise du masque Malefoy alors qu'elle n'avait pas élevé dans cette famille. Sans doute, les gênes n'étaient pas étrangers à cela. En voyant son père, Eurydice crut dans un premier temps que cette révélation n'allait pas se passer aussi mal qu'elle l'avait pensé mais la jeune femme vit son visage changer de couleur et se crisper.

— Ce cake est extrêmement bon. C'est vous qui l'avez fait Albus ? questionna Avalon.

Tous les regards, sauf celui de Marcus, se tournèrent vers elle puis vers Albus qui répondit par l'affirmatif.

— Pourriez-vous me donner la recette ?

La main de son mari frappa violemment la table faisant sursauter la plupart des personnes présentes. L'homme se leva de manière tout aussi rapide et brusque.

— Je peux savoir où tu vas, chéri ? demanda son épouse d'une voix doucereuse.

Au fil des années, Eurydice avait appris à se méfier de sa mère lorsqu'elle utilisait ce ton. En général, cela présageait la venue d'un orage de colère.

— Je vais prendre l'air. J'étouffe ici, rétorqua Marcus.

— A dans une demi-heure, mon chéri, lui dit-elle.

— Ouais, c'est ça, répliqua-t-il avant de transplaner.

Un silence gênant s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Avalon Flint ne le brise :

— Ne vous en faites pas, il s'en remettra ! Bon, je reprendrai bien un verre moi.

Albus s'empressa de service un verre d'hydromel à sa belle-mère. Cette dernière le remercia en souriant.

— Et sinon, vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? interrogea Jonas timidement.

— Neuf mois, commença Alexander.

— Et demi, ajouta Albus en souriant.

— Au moins, vous, vous n'avez pas attendu deux ans pour l'annoncer, remarqua-t-il, n'est-ce pas Di ?

— Je plaide coupable, déclara-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air. On va nous le reprocher encore longtemps ?

— Je te taquine juste. Enfin, on a une cougar, un gay, il manque plus que le play-boy, plaisanta Jonas en souriant.

— Et ce serait toi le play-boy ? questionna Eurydice amusée.

— Qui d'autre ? demanda Jonas en remonta le col de sa chemise.

Eurydice ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant faire son numéro de lover.

— Oh non, je t'en prie pas ça. C'est extrêmement laid, intervint sa mère en se penchant pour lui remettre son col correctement. Ton père avait la sale manie de faire pareil lorsque nous étions à Poudlard.

— Personnellement, je pensais plus à la cougar, au gay et au vieux garçon, déclara Alexander attendant la réaction de son frère. Tu en penses quoi Di ?

— Je vote pour.

— Mais être vieux garçon ne m'empêche pas d'être un play-boy, n'est ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Dommage ! s'exclama Jonas avant d'éclater de rire. Tu crois qu'il va revenir bientôt ?

— Il va revenir, assura Mrs Flint.

A peine, eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'un craquement sonore retentissait dans l'appartement. Marcus passa devant eux sans les regarder et s'installa à sa place près de sa femme.

— C'est sérieux entre vous ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui Papa.

Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois de suite. Eurydice devina qu'il réfléchissait à la situation.

— Très bien, finit-il par dire avant de boire d'une traite son verre d'hydromel. On finira par s'y faire. Hein, mon amour ? lâcha-t-il en se tournant vers son épouse.

Eurydice ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement. Son père ne l'avait finalement pas pris aussi mal qu'elle le pensait. Bien sûr, il lui faudrait des mois voire peut-être quelques années avant de s'y faire entièrement mais sa réaction n'avait pas été aussi affreuse qu'elle l'avait imaginée. Marcus était une personne extrêmement colérique et impulsive, et il n'était pas toujours facile pour lui de rester calme. La promenade était une façon pour lui de réfléchir sans s'énerver sur les personnes autour de lui et dire des choses qu'il pourrait regretter dans l'avenir. Lorsqu'il sentait monter la pression, au lieu de hurler sur tout le monde, l'homme sortait se balader et revenait lorsqu'il avait les pensées plus claires.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui lui aussi semblait rassurer par la réaction de leur père. Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance timide mais bien plus agréable. Jonas continua de faire des blagues espérant détendre l'atmosphère. Eurydice quitta le domicile de son frère soulagée.

L'homosexualité était taboue dans la communauté sorcière plutôt traditionaliste. Peu de personnes connues étaient ouvertement homosexuel. Le seul qu'elle connaissait était un chanteur de variété sorcière du nom de Thomas Baker. Un autre personnage connu, dont l'orientation sexuelle avait souvent fait débats, était le professeur Dumbledore. Certains disaient que l'homme avait eu, dans sa jeunesses, une liaison avec le mage noir Grindelwald.

— Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça, remarqua Eurydice.

Bras dessus bras dessous, le couple marchait vers leur domicile. Bien que la température ait chuté ces dernière jour, le soleil régnait en maître sans partage dans le ciel. Les deux jeunes gens avaient donc décidé de transplaner à quelques rues de leur appartement et de profiter du beau temps.

— En effet. Ton père a une manière bien à lui de digérer ce genre de nouvelles, plaisanta Louis.

— La légende familiale raconte, qu'un jour, ma mère excédée par ses excès de colère lui a dit d'aller faire un tour pour se calmer ce qui fonctionna étrangement bien. Depuis ce jour, mon père utilise cette méthode dès qu'il sent qu'il est sur le point de dire ou faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter, expliqua-t-elle utilisant le ton des conteurs. Au fait, je voulais te demander. Tu as eu des nouvelles des investisseurs français qui veulent racheter des actions de la société de Drago et de ma mère ?

— Rien pour le moment. C'est toujours en négociation, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ta mère ?

— Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas m'ennuyer avec ce genre de choses. Je crois qu'elle a un peu de mal à considérer le fait que l'entreprise Malefoy est importante pour moi. Tu crois que le gouvernement va laisser faire ?

— Je ne sais pas. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, personne n'a envie qu'un des fleurons de notre pays passe aux mains de l'ennemi français.

Le jeune homme déclara les derniers mots de sa phrase sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

— Hey Louis ! s'exclama une voix féminine non loin.

Eurydice se tourna vers sa propriétaire et constata qu'elle ne la connaissait pas. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille entre seize et dix-huit ans, aux longs cheveux bruns et lisses et aux yeux d'un noir profond.

— Oh salut Danielle, répliqua-t-il.

Danielle ? C'était elle Danielle ? Depuis environ deux mois, Louis donnait des cours de Français deux fois par semaine à une jeune fille du quartier. La jeune fille tourna son visage vers Eurydice et la regarda de haut en bas de manière peu discrète.

— C'est ta sœur ? questionna-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

— Non, ma fiancée, répondit Louis en souriant.

— Ah, souffla-t-elle visiblement surprise.

Louis et Eurydice avaient six ans d'écart et la jeune femme savait que leur différence d'âge se voyait malgré ses efforts pour paraître plus jeune.

— On est au pub d'en face avec des amis. Ça vous dit de boire un coup avec nous ? proposa-t-elle.

Louis jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de sa fiancée qui hocha la tête en souriant.

— Ouais, allons-y !

Louis posa sa main dans le creux des reins d'Eurydice alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'établissement. Ils y pénétrèrent à la suite de Danielle. Une bande de jeunes entre dix-sept et vingt-et-un ans était installé près de la vitre et relevèrent leur visage vers eux.

— Les gars. Louis et sa fiancée Eurydice. Louis et Eurydice, les gars, les présenta Danielle avant de s'asseoir.

Toutes les personnes présentes les saluèrent joyeusement tandis qu'Eurydice se trouvait une place entre un grand garçon au look métalleux et une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et roses.

— Tu veux ? questionna Louis à son oreille.

— Une Guinness, s'il te plaît.

Louis hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers le bar.

— Alors comme ça c'est toi la fiancée de Louis, remarqua Danielle.

— En effet.

— Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça, avoua la jeune fille en souriant.

— Ah ! Et tu m'imaginais comment ?

— Blonde. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ! J'en ai pas la moindre idée moi-même.

— Ah bah non, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus brune, répliqua Eurydice en souriant.

— Et voilà pour toi, déclara Louis en posant sa pinte devant elle.

La jeune femme lui sourit en le remerciant tandis qu'il attrapait un tabouret pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté du métalleux.

— Et donc tu fais quoi comme études ? questionna Danielle.

— Je ne suis pas étudiante. Je travaille en tant que journaliste sportif, répondit-elle. Et toi ?

— Je suis encore au lycée.

La conversation se poursuivit. Bien que gênée au début, Eurydice finit par participer à une discussion entre la fille à sa droite qui lui dit s'appeler Tamara et un garçon, dont elle ne se souvenait pas le nom, sur les professeurs.

— Mes potes et moi, on aimait bien faire tourner les profs en bourrique, expliqua-t-elle quand ce fut à elle de raconter une anecdote. Je me rappelle d'une fois en cours de chimie. Nikolaï s'est trompé d'ingrédient et a fait explosé sa préparation. Résultat, comme j'étais sa partenaire, on s'est retrouvé tous les deux couverts de la tête aux pieds d'une substance visqueux. Bien sûr, direction l'infirmerie.

— Tu me l'avais jamais racontée celle-là, remarqua Louis.

— C'est possible. En même temps, Nikolaï était un sacré numéro.

— Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, déclara une voix dans son dos.

Eurydice tourna son visage vers le nouveau venu et fut extrêmement surprise de découvrir son meilleur ami.

— Bonjour à tous, dit-il poliment.

— Nikolaï. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Eurydice en se levant.

— Je te… Enfin, je vous cherchais tous les deux. Victoire a été admise à Sainte Mangouste.

— Victoire ? commença Eurydice. Mais ce matin, elle allait bien.

Eurydice entendit Louis s'excuser auprès de Danielle tandis qu'elle-même les saluait avant de suivre Nikolaï en-dehors du pub.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea Louis visiblement inquiet.

— J'en sais rien. Comme Mr Weasley n'arrivait pas à vous contacter. Il m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Je suis allé à votre appartement, j'ai sonné mais il n'y avait personne et en sortant de l'immeuble, je vous ai vus dans ce pub.

— Tu dis qu'elle est à Sainte Mangouste ? Et Fergus ? questionna Eurydice.

— Chez ses parents avec Mrs Tonks.

Sans attendre un instant, les jeunes gens montèrent à leur appartement pour pouvoir transplaner tranquillement. Après avoir demandé à l'accueil où avait été emmenée Victoire, ils retrouvèrent Ted ainsi que les parents de Victoire devant la salle où elle était traitée.

Eurydice accéléra le pas en voyant son meilleur ami, assis sur un banc en bois, le regard dans le vide. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Ted se laissa aller contre son épaule. Elle était là pour lui et serait toujours à ses côtés.


	7. 14 décembre 2025

**14 décembre 2025**

.

.

Eurydice frappa deux coups violemment à la porte de son frère. N'entendant personne venir lui ouvrir, la jeune femme frappa deux coups puis trois autres encore plus forts . Sa main lui faisait mal mais sa colère l'empêchait de sentir trop intensément la douleur.

— J'arrive, j'arrive, déclara la voix de son frère de l'autre côté alors qu'elle recommençait à frapper.

La porte s'ouvrit sur lui. Jonas semblait à peine réveillé. Les cheveux en pétard, le jeune homme ne portait qu'un caleçon aux couleurs du Royaume-Uni. Sans attendre d'être invitée, Eurydice pénétra dans l'appartement poussant son cadet sans ménagement.

— Hé ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

— Ce qu'il me prend ? Ce qu'il me prend, Jonas ? Vraiment ? s'énerva-t-elle. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris, espèce de crétin ?

— Mais de quoi tu parles ?

— Je sais tout Jonas.

— Tu sais… commença son frère perdu.

— Tu croyais vraiment que ça ne finirait pas par se savoir. Misère ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide ! C'est ta carrière qui est en jeu, espèce de pets de strangulot ! Merlin ! Quand Papa va le savoir !

— Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?

— On est en train de préparer un article sur un trafic de stéroïdes dans le Quidditch. Ton nom est sorti, Jonas. Je… Argghh ! Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle désespérée. Oh Merlin ! T'en prends vraiment ! conclut-elle en voyant que son frère cherchait quoi dire.

— Ecoute, Eurydice ! C'était… C'était une erreur. Je… J'ai cru bien faire. Je…

La gifle partit avant qu'Eurydice n'ait pu la retenir. Jonas porta sa main à sa joue choqué.

— Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? s'irrita-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Jonas baissa la tête, trop honteux, et ne sachant que dire.

— Ta carrière. Tu as peut-être détruit toutes tes chances d'avoir une carrière, de participer un jour à la coupe du monde en faisant. Et je parle même de la carrière de Papa et de la mienne. Tu as pensé à Papa ? Ce que tu as fait va le discréditer aux yeux de plein de monde. T'as déshonoré le Quidditch et son esprit en faisant ça ! Et tu dis rien ? Tu préfères te taire ?

— Mais bouse de dragons à la fin ! Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que je regrette ? Bien sûr que je regrette. Je t'ai dit que c'était une stupide erreur. Je pensais… Je pensais…

— Eh bien tu aurais dû penser plus fort.

— Tu peux rien faire pour que mon nom ne sorte pas ? demanda-t-il presque suppliant.

Eurydice fusilla son frère des yeux. Il avait osé. Il avait osé lui demander de peut-être foutre en l'air sa carrière pour l'aider à cacher une erreur qu'il avait commis le plus consciemment tu monde.

— Je… Je… Désolé, souffla-t-il.

— C'est pas moi qui travaille sur cet article, dit-elle. J'ai su ton nom seulement car un de mes collègues a été assez gentil pour me prévenir avant que ce soit publié. Il voulait éviter que je l'apprenne par la presse. Tu vas devoir le dire à Papa.

Jonas secoua la tête violemment.

— Je peux pas faire ça, Di. Je peux pas. Papa me pardonnera jamais. Il me pardonnera jamais et tu le sais très bien.

— T'as pas le choix. Tu veux qu'il l'apprenne par la presse ? Je pense pas non. Tu dois lui dire.

Eurydice pinça ses lèvres en voyant son frère commencer à pleurer. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber son canapé désespéré. Le dire à leur père et assumer ce qu'il avait fait n'allait pas être facile pour lui.

— J'ai arrêté depuis six mois, tu sais? J'en ai pas utilisé longtemps. Je… C'est le coach, je… Je voulais pas le décevoir. Tout le monde fait ça, Di.

La jeune femme se retint de lui demander s'il irait à la rencontre d'acromentules sans baguette, si le coach le lui demandait. L'argument « Tout le monde le fait » lui avait toujours fait horreur. Depuis quand était-ce une bonne excuse ? En effet, encore plus que les hypocrites, Eurydice ne supportait pas les gens incapables de prendre leur responsabilité.

— Pas les Flint, Jonas. Pas les Flint, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme. Tu dois faire face, Jonas et assumer les conséquences de tes actes, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

— Je risque d'être suspendu.

— Tu le seras de toute manière. Les preuves sont bien trop accablantes.

Le jeune homme repartit dans une crise de larmes incontrôlable. Sa sœur s'assit à côté de lui tendant tant bien que mal de le réconforter. Jonas posa sa tête sur son épaule, mouillant de ses pleurs le chemisier prune qu'elle portait.

— Quand est-ce qu'il va être publier ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— La semaine prochaine, mercredi. Tu dois lui dire aujourd'hui.

— J'ai pas envie de gâcher le repas de famille.

— Il faut que tu lui dises, répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme.

— J'ai peur. Je… J'ai pas envie de le décevoir.

Eurydice baissa les yeux ne sachant que dire. Elle savait qu'en lui disant qu'il ne le ferait pas, elle mentirait et préféra donc s'abstenir de répondre.

— Va t'habiller ! On en reparle après.

Jonas ne moufta pas et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains en silence. Sa sœur le suivit du regard essayant de trouver la meilleure manière de l'annoncer à leur père. Après s'être creusé les méninges pendant dix minutes, la jeune femme dut en venir à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne manière de lui dire. Marcus allait être fou de rage et elle ne pensait pas qu'une promenade l'apaiserait. Pour lui, comme pour elle, l'honneur des Flint serait en jeu.

Son frère la rejoignit dans la salon quelques minutes plus tard. Eurydice devina qu'il avait jeté un sortilège à son visage pour cacher le fait qu'il avait pleuré. La jeune femme lui fit signe qu'ils devaient y aller. Il fallait l'avouer à leur père avant le repas de famille.

— Tu dois lui dire maintenant, dit-elle à son frère lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le jardin familial.

— Maintenant ? Pourquoi pas plutôt après le repas.

— Car tu risques de perdre le courage, répondit-elle simplement. Il est à peine dix heures trente. Albus et Alexander ne seront pas là avant midi tout comme Louis. C'est le moment où jamais, Jojo.

— Tu as raison, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Eurydice le vit prendre une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Elle le suivit en silence.

— Maman ! Papa ! appela-t-il de l'entrée. C'est moi ! Je suis avec Di.

Leur mère arriva du salon visiblement surprise de les voir déjà là.

— Bonjour les enfants ! Il est déjà l'heure ? questionna-t-elle.

— Non, non. Je… Il faut juste que je vous parle à Papa et toi, déclara Jonas d'une voix timide.

Avalon fronça les sourcils en l'entendant utiliser ce ton. Jonas n'avait jamais été timide.

— Ah ! Bonjour les enfants ! s'exclama Marcus fraîchement lavé. Vous êtes en avance, remarqua-t-il.

— Jonas aurait quelque chose à nous dire, dit Avalon sans quitter son fils des yeux.

— Passons au salon, proposa Marcus d'une voix soudain moins chaleureuse.

La tête basse Jonas pénétra dans la pièce suivi de sa sœur. Rien qu'à sa position, n'importa qui aurait pu deviné qu'il n'allait pas leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

— J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, souffla-t-il finalement lorsque tout le monde fut assis.

— Ça, on l'a compris, rétorqua Marcus d'une voix sèche.

Eurydice vit sa mère poser sa main sur la sienne comme dans une tentative de le calmer.

— Exprime-toi, je t'en prie, Jojo, dit sa mère.

— Je… J'ai fait une bêtise, Papa, commença-t-il. J'ai… Je pensais pas que ça allait tourner comme ça. Je voulais juste bien jouer. Je… Je te jure. Je…

— De quoi tu parles ? interrogea Marcus d'une voix blanche.

Eurydice devina qu'il avait compris que sa bêtise concernait le Quidditch.

— Je… J'ai pris des stéroïdes, lâcha finalement Jonas la tête baisse.

— Tu as quoi ? hurla son père en se levant.

— J'ai pris des stéroïdes, répéta Jonas d'une voix moins forte.

— T'es crétin, ma parole ! s'irrita-t-il. C'est pas possible mais t'es complètement con !

— Marcus ! le reprit son épouse.

— Excuse-moi mais sur ce coup-là je ne peux pas utiliser un autre terme. Depuis combien de temps ?

— J'ai arrêté il y a six mois mais euh… ça a duré huit mois environ, avoua Jonas.

— Quelqu'un le sait ?

— Le Vif Express va publier un article à sujet, intervint Eurydice. Celui qui l'a écrit m'a prévenu pour… pour que je ne l'apprenne pas dans les journaux.

Marcus poussa un juron. Avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu l'empêcher l'homme attrapa la pendule qui se touvait sur le manteau de la cheminée et le lança vers son fils avec rage. Jonas l'évita de justesse tandis qu'Avalon se mettait à hurler après son mari.

— Mais ça va ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !

— Ce qu'il me prend ? Tu me demandes ce qu'il me prend, Ava ? Il y a que cet espèce de pet de strangulots a pris des stéroïdes, que ça va se savoir et qu'il a sans doute briser sa carrière. Et comme si cela ne suffisait il va peut-être entraîner sa sœur avec lui. Mais est-ce que tu te rends de ce que t'as fait ? Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Jonas releva la tête.

— Je suis désolé, Papa, murmura-t-il.

— Dégage !

Eurydice sursauta en entendant son père parler de manière aussi violente à Jonas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé. Il tremblait et elle devina qu'il avait du mal à retirer la violence qu'il gardait en lui.

— Papa, répéta Jonas suppliant.

— J'ai dit : Dégage de cette maison !

— Marcus, intervint une nouvelle fois sa femme.

— Très bien. S'il ne s'en va pas, c'est moi qui m'en vais avant que je fasse quelque chose que je regretterai, lâcha Marcus.

Sans rien ajouter et sans répondre aux appels de sa femme, l'homme se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison, enfila ses chaussures et sortit. Eurydice le vit traverser le jardin à grands pas leur mère sur ses talons. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui, assis sur le canapé familial, pleurait à chaudes larmes.

— Pleurer n'arrangera rien à la situation, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui dire.

— Je sais.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux.

— T'es contente j'espère, déclara finalement Jonas amer.

— Contente ? Il n'y a rien d'heureux là-dedans, Jonas, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix dure.

— Maintenant qu'Alex a révélé son homosexualité et que toute la famille sait que je suis un tricheur et un drogué, tu peux enfin avoir ta place d'enfant préféré.

— De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai jamais…

Jonas partit dans un rire cynique tandis que sa sœur ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Son frère avait fait une bêtise et voulait lui faire dire qu'elle était heureuse de le voir discréditer aux yeux de leur père.

— Tout le monde sait que t'es la préférée de Papa. Y avait pas besoin de faire tout ça.

— Tout ça ? J'ai juste voulu t'aider.

— M'aider ? Comme tu as aidé Alex ? Je sais que c'est toi qui lui a conseillé de le dire aux parents comme tu as fait avec moi.

Eurydice n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son frère devait avoir perdu la tête. Comment pouvait-il insinuer qu'elle cherchait à les rabaisser aux yeux de leur père ? Cela n'avait jamais été son attention. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était la vérité.

— Parce que tu crois qu'il l'aurait mieux pris en l'apprenant dans les colonnes d'un magazine. Non mais c'est pas possible je suis dans un autre monde-là.

— Dans un autre monde carrément ?

— T'essayes juste de me mettre sur le dos tes erreurs. Parce que comme toujours tu es incapable de prendre tes responsabilités. Ça a toujours été comme ça avec toi. Une figurine à Papa cassée, tu laissais Alexander prendre pour toi. La fois où tu as voulu faire à manger sans les parents et que t'as failli foutre le feu à la maison, tu m'as laissé prendre le blâme. Tout le temps, incapa…

— Parce que tu te crois parfaite toi ? s'emporta Jonas. T'as même pas été capable de te rendre compte que ton meilleur ami était toujours amoureux de toi. T'es sortie avec le meilleur ami de ton petit frère, de ton petit frère et tu nous l'as caché pendant deux ans parce que t'avais trop peur des réactions. T'appelles ça prendre tes responsabilités, toi ? Parce que moi j'appelle ça être lâche.

— Tu sais quoi, Jonas ! Je crois qu'on va arrêter de parler parce que j'en ai marre t'entendre les reproches d'un mec qui n'a pas pensé une seule seconde aux conséquences sur sa famille que pourraient avoir ses actions.

— Et voilà, moi, moi, moi ! Egoïste pour compléter le tableau. Tu veux nous faire croire que tu te soucies des autres, que tu penses à la famille alors que tout ce qu'il t'intéresse c'est ta carrière.

— Ma carrière et celle de Papa sont importantes ! rétorqua Eurydice venimeuse.

Comment osait-il ? Il la traitait d'égoïste et lui, ce qu'il avait fait, était de l'altruisme sans aucun doute.

— Et la mienne ? Elle ne l'est pas peut-être ? s'écria Jonas.

— Mais tu t'es mis dans la bouse tout seul, Jonas. C'est quand même pas de ma faute, si ? Oh et puis tu sais quoi, ne réponds pas ! Je me casse !

Sans attendre qu'il réponde la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la maison et sortit dans le jardin. Son père n'était plus là et sa mère semblait réfléchir à la conduite qu'elle devait adopter.

— Eurydice, tu t'en vas ? interrogea sa mère.

La jeune femme pouvait entendre dans sa voix une note de désespoir qu'elle arrivait difficilement à cacher.

— J'ai pas envie de rester dans la même pièce que lui pour le moment, répliqua Eurydice honnête. Où est-ce que Papa est parti ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il a juste transplané.

— Ça va aller Maman ? questionna Eurydice inquiète.

— Oui, oui. Ne t'en fais pas ! Il est peut-être allé voir Olivier, pensa-t-elle à haute voix. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de sa fille.

— Tu veux que j'aille voir Tonton ?

— Ne lui dis rien concernant la dispute.

Sa mère parlait de la crise de violence de son père.

— Je ne dirais rien. Si Papa n'est pas là, je dirai que je suis venue pour le voir lui, ok ?

Avalon hocha la tête avant que sa fille ne disparaisse dans un craquement sonore. Olivier Dubois vivait seul depuis son divorce. Ses enfants ne venaient le voir qu'un week-end sur deux et habitaient le reste du temps avec son ex-épouse et le compagnon de cette dernière. Eurydice se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle ait frappé à la porte.

— Il est dans le salon, déclara Olivier dans l'entrebâille de la porte.

Son parrain s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

— Papa ! S'exclama Eurydice, soulagée, en le voyant.

L'homme releva son visage vers elle.

— C'est ta mère qui t'envoie ?

— Elle s'inquiète pour toi mais elle ne m'a pas envoyée, répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. On va trouver une solution.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? questionna Olivier appuyé contre le montant de la porte.

Le père et la fille échangèrent un regard.

— L'article sort mercredi, déclara Eurydice.

Elle savait que tôt ou tard, Olivier finirait par le avoir. Marcus sembla réfléchir encore quelques secondes avant de finalement lâcher :

— Jonas nous a appris qu'il a utilisé des stéroïdes pendant huit mois et un article va sortir à ce sujet dans le prochain Vif Express.

— Bouse de dragon ! Ava, ça va ?

Marcus se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Vous allez faire quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Il va sans doute passer devant le Haut Conseil de Quidditch et être suspendu pour un nombre non-défini de matches, répondit Marcus. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ça ne nuira pas à Eurydice. Elle mérite de présenter cette coupe du monde.

— Et à ton travail non plus, Papa, ajouta Eurydice.

— T'es mignonne, ma licorne.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux seulement brisé par le tic-tac de la pendule.

— Eurydice, tu pourrais dire à Alex que le déjeuner est annulé puis rentre chez toi avec Louis. Ta mère et moi allons nous occuper de Jonas.

— Maintenant ?

— Oui, vas-y !

— Tu resteras calme ?

— T'en fais pas pour ça !

Eurydice hocha la tête avant de transplaner non loin de l'appartement qu'Alexander et Albus partageaient. Elle se dirigea vers l'immeuble à grands pas et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

— C'est Eurydice, dit-elle à la voix masculine qui y répondit.

Un bruit strident lui apprit que la porte était ouverte. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et monta les escaliers menant au troisième étage. Son frère l'attendait sur le seuil de son appartement. Il portait une chemise bleue foncé qui lui allait particulièrement bien. En temps normal, Eurydice lui aurait fait un compliment à ce sujet mais ce jour-là, elle n'avait malheureusement pas la tête à ça.

— Salut, dit-elle en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Alexander.

— Le déjeuner chez les parents est annulé.

— Annulé ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? interrogea Albus en venant à leur rencontre.

— Rien de grave. On vous expliquera plus tard.

— Rien de grave ? T'es sûre ? questionna son frère.

L'inquiétude se lisait sans difficulté dans sa voix.

— Je te promets.

Eurydice s'excusa avant de déclarer qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Elle transplana directement dans son appartement. Louis était en train de prendre une douche. Elle enleva ses chaussure, les laissant traîner dans l'entrée puis, d'un pas robotique, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bains et frappa deux coups à la porte.

— Di ! C'est toi ?

— Oui, je peux entrer ?

Elle tourna la poignée de la porte après que Louis l'ait invité à pénétrer dans la pièce. Le miroir était couvert de condensation signe que cela faisait déjà quelques temps que son fiancé était sous l'eau. La jeune femme retira ses vêtement et alla le rejoindre sous le jet.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose, non ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— On peut en parler plus tard ? demanda-t-elle avant d'enlacer Louis.

Louis se contenta de la serrer plus fort contre lui avant de l'embrasser sur le crâne. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans lui.


	8. 17 décembre 2025

**17 décembre 2025**

.

.

D'une main tremblante, Eurydice attrapa le magazine qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Le Vif Express était sorti des presses tôt ce matin. Elle fixa la couverture qu'elle connaissait très bien. Une photographie d'un joueur célèbre qui n'aurait cessé de se droguer pendant les quinze années qu'avait duré sa carrière.

Eurydice tourna les pages arrivant à l'article. La photographie de son frère en médaillon, se trouvait à côté de celle d'autres joueurs qui auraient aussi fauté. Alban ne lui avait donc pas menti.

— Eurydice ! Tu peux venir dans mon bureau, s'il te plaît ? Demanda la rédactrice-en-chef.

La jeune femme se leva comme un robot et se dirigea vers le bureau de Fiona. Cette dernière ferma la porte derrière Eurydice et alla s'installer derrière son bureau.

— J'imagine que tu as vu l'article du magazine et comme tu n'as pas l'air plus surprise que cela, j'imagine aussi qu'Alban a suivi mon conseil et t'a prévenu avant que l'article ne sorte.

La jeune femme lança un regard surpris à Fiona. C'était donc elle qui avait demandé à Alban de la prévenir.

— Je voulais juste t'assurer que le comportement de ton frère n'aurait aucune conséquence sur ton travail ou ta nomination en tant que commentatrice principale de la coupe du monde.

Eurydice ne put cacher une expression de soulagement. Elle s'inquiétait bien entendu pour son frère, malgré son comportement plus que grossier du week-end dernier, mais la perspective de perdre son travail n'avait cessé de la hanter depuis qu'elle connaissait la vérité.

— Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te renvoyer ?

— Cette pensée m'a traversé l'esprit, avoua Eurydice.

— C'est ton frère qui s'est mal comporté et a déshonoré le Quidditch et non toi. Tu es une bonne journaliste, Eurydice, et tu mérites amplement ta place ici.

Fiona lui sourit gentiment tandis qu'un silence s'installait entre elles.

— Fiona, je voulais te demander, commença-t-elle.

La rédactrice-en-chef releva son visage vers elle avec intérêt.

— J'ai appris que Theobald Johnson allait partir à la retraite peu après la fin de la coupe du monde.

— En effet. Tu souhaites reprendre la tête de sa rubrique.

— Je pense que je peux apporter pas mal de choses. Je travaille sur la ligue de Grande-Bretagne depuis trois ans maintenant et selon moi, j'ai le niveau pour devenir chef de cette rubrique.

Le sourire de Fiona s'élargit.

— Tu n'es décidément pas allée à Serpentard pour rien, remarqua-t-elle.

Eurydice sut sans difficulté qu'elle faisait référence à son ambition. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, la jeune femme avait toujours été ambitieuse. Son père lui avait raconté à plusieurs reprises qu'elle aurait déclaré lorsqu'elle avait huit ans qu'elle deviendrait chef du Vif Express. Certains pensaient que l'ambition était une sorte de défaut qui vous poussait à écraser les autres, Eurydice, elle n'avait jamais vu cela ainsi. Elle voyait son ambition comme un moteur, comme ceux que les moldus ont dans leur voiture, qui la poussait à être toujours la meilleure et à se dépasser.

— On en reparlera après la coupe du monde mais sache que ton nom avait déjà été cité pour reprendre ce poste.

Eurydice hocha la tête retenant difficilement un sourire. Ils avaient pensé à elle pour le poste.

— C'est tout ce dont tu voulais me parler ? Questionna Fiona.

— Oui, c'est tout. Je… Je vais retourner à mon article sur le Club de Flaquemare, dit-elle en se levant. Merci pour tout Fiona.

— Ce n'est rien Eurydice. Tu le mérites.

La jeune femme quittait le bureau de la rédactrice-en-chef lorsque les portes du magazines s'ouvrirent violemment. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Zacharias Smith. De quelques années plus jeune que son père, Zacharias avait fait carrière chez les Wigtown Wanderers, tout comme Jonas, et en était devenu leur entraîneur. C'était lui qui faisait la une du magazine cette semaine-là.

— Où est cette sombral de Fiona Abott ? Hurla-t-il visiblement fou de rage.

— Je suis là, Zacharias, répliqua une voix calme dans le dos d'Eurydice.

Appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, Fiona ne montrait aucun signe de peur ou de regret, seule la détermination pouvait se lire sur son visage. Zacharias se dirigea à grands pas vers elle et pénétra dans le bureau en lui lançant des regards assassin.

Eurydice retourna à son bureau et entreprit de lire l'article. Au fil de sa lecture, la jeune femme finit par se rendre compte que seuls des joueurs issus des Wigtown Wanderers faisaient parti des personnes concernées et que le nombre avait augmenté avec l'arrivée de Smith en tant qu'entraîneur. La réalité la frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'elle lut le témoignage d'un joueur anonyme qui leur apprit que c'était Zacharias Smith qui avait introduit les stéroïdes dans le club et qu'il poussait les joueurs de son club à en prendre. C'était à cause de lui que son frère en avait pris. Une phrase de Jonas lui revint alors à l'esprit : « C'est le coach... ». Ce strangulot de malheur !

La porte du bureau de Fiona s'ouvrit et les hurlements lui vinrent de nouveau aux oreilles. Sans doute, avaient-il utilisé un sort d'insonorisation avant cela. Ne pouvant se retenir, Eurydice se leva et alla dans sa direction. Elle se plaça devant lui l'empêchant de continuer son chemin. L'homme baissa son regard vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

— Je suis la sœur de Jonas, Jonas Flint, répliqua-t-elle glaciale.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

— C'est à cause de vous qu'il a pris ces cochonneries, rétorqua-t-elle en se déplaçant pour l'empêcher de passer.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, jeune fille. Ton frère a pris ces cochonneries, comme tu dis, de lui-même.

— Bien sûr ! Et c'est donc pour ça que le nombre d'utilisateurs a augmenté quand vous êtes devenu entraîneur là-bas.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, jeune fille, répéta-t-il.

Il essayait de rester calme et maître de lui-même mais Eurydice pouvait voir qu'il était mal à l'aise.

— Vous le voyez très bien Mr Smith, au contraire. Vous êtes le déshonneur du Quidditch, le déshonneur des Wigtown Wanderers, et j'espère que le Haut Conseil du Quidditch vous sanctionnera en conséquence, cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

Ne pouvant en entendre plus, l'homme finit par la bousculer pour passer. Eurydice, comme tous les autres employés du magazine, le suivirent du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée de leurs locaux.

Le reste de la journée passa bien trop lentement pour Eurydice. La jeune femme comptait les heures, les minutes et même les secondes qui la séparaient de la fin de sa journée de travail. Elle qui avait toujours adoré travaillé dans le Vif Express se sentait étrange de ressentir ce besoin si pressent de voir ses parents. Elle se demandait comment son frère allait. Depuis leur dispute, trois jours plus tôt, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole ni de courrier et ne le ferait pas tant qu'il ne s'était pas excusé. A peine dix-sept heures sonna-t-il à la pendule des locaux du magazine qu'Eurydice transplanait dans le jardin de ses parents. La jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. La porte était déjà entrouverte, elle pénétra dans le hall et découvrit des étrangers dans le salon.

Son frère, assis sur le canapé, releva son visage vers elle. Ses joues et ses yeux étaient rouges. Sa mère se trouvait à côté de lui stoïque. Seul Marcus Flint manquait à l'appel.

— Bonsoir Miss Flint, déclara l'homme avec un calepin. Je suis Mr Finnigan et je travaille pour le Haut-Conseil du Quidditch, se présenta-t-il.

— D'accord, mais que faites-vous là ?

— Ils vérifient que ton frère n'a rien caché dans sa chambre.

— Pourquoi les aurait-il mis ici ? Il a un appartement.

— En espérant que nous ne viendrons pas chercher ici.

Des pas dans l'escalier leur firent tourner la tête. Marcus descendait à la suite de deux autres enquêteurs.

— Alors ?

— Il y a rien, répliqua le premier.

— Eh bien, il faut croire que ce n'est pas non plus ici que vous cachez votre réserve, Mr Flint, déclara Finnigan à l'attention de Jonas.

— Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais arrêté d'en prendre il y a six mois, rétorqua Jonas d'une voix lasse.

— Vous avez arrêté ou peut-être votre sœur vous a-t-elle prévenu qu'un article allait sortir et vous vous êtes donc débarrassé de vos pilules.

— Je ne me suis débarrassé de rien car comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai arrêté il y a six mois, et de toute manière, il n'y a jamais eu de pilules, nous recevions notre dose de stéroïdes par voie parentéale, par piqûre, explicita-t-il en voyant que Finnigan ne semblait pas comprendre.

L'enquêteur nota sur son carnet ce que venait de dire Jonas.

— Très bien ! Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui mais n'oublie pas de vous présenter à toutes vos convocations.

— Aura-t-il besoin d'un défendeur ? Questionna Marcus.

— Cela risque d'être nécessaire en effet, répondit Finnigan. Sur ce, bonne soirée à vous, ajouta-t-il avant de transplaner.

— Il faut que j'envoie un hibou à Theodore, déclara Marcus à peine eurent-ils disparu.

— Theodore Nott ? Demanda Avalon.

— Oui, se contenta de répliquer Marcus avant de se diriger vers le bureau.

Eurydice le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait.

— J'ai vu Zacharias Smith au Vif Express aujourd'hui, dit-elle d'une voix neutre. Je l'ai trouvé infecte et d'une arrogance à toute épreuve.

— Il est descendant d'Helga Poufsouffle et se croit tout permis, expliqua Jonas.

— Vraiment ? Je pense pas qu'elle serait fière de lui si elle savait, déclara Eurdyice pensive.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans le salon tandis que la jeune femme s'installait sur un des fauteuils.

— Ecoute Eurydice, commença Jonas visiblement gêné. Je… Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit dimanche dernier. C'est… Tu avais raison. C'est entièrement de ma faute, tu n'as rien à voir avec ma prise de stéroïdes.

— D'accord, répliqua-t-elle.

Dans le langage Eurydice, cela voulait dire qu'elle acceptait ses excuses.

— Je viens d'envoyer un hibou à Theodore, déclara Marcus en revenant vers eux. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Didi. Il y a plus rien à faire pour le moment, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa fille.

Eurydice saluait sa famille avant de quitter leur domicile en transplanant. Louis l'attendait assis sur le sofa. Il se leva et l'accueillit dans ses bras lorsqu'elle se précipita vers lui.

— Tu as lu l'article ?

— Oui. Comment le vivent tes parent et ton frère ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

— Ils vont faire appel à un défendeur. Quand je suis arrivé, les enquêteurs du Haut Conseil étaient déjà là en train de fouiller la chambre de Jonas.

— On t'en as parlé au travail ?

— Fiona m'a assuré que ça ne nuira pas à mon travail ni à ma nomination en tant que commentatrice. Et toi ? On t'en a parlé ?

Louis hocha la tête.

— Certains pensent que ton père est impliqué mais ils n'ont pas parlé de toi.

— Papa ? Ils pensent que Papa… Mais il aurait jamais fait ! Comment… ?

— La plupart, qui pensent ça, étaient à Poudlard en même temps que ton père. Ils n'ont pas gardé une très bonne image de lui.

Eurydice savait parfaitement que durant sa scolarité son père était considéré, et l'était sans doute véritablement, comme la Terreur de Poudlard. Il martyrisait les élèves qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui ou lui manquait de respect. Sa mère, elle-même, en avait été victime un certain temps. Il était normal que les gens gardent un mauvais souvenir de lui. Toutefois, ce qu'Eurydice ne comprenait pas était le fait qu'ils pensent qu'il n'avait pas évolué. Ces gens croyaient-ils qu'ils étaient les mêmes que durant leur scolarité ?

— C'est vrai que les gens ne changent pas. Tu sais ce qui m'agace le plus là-dedans, Louis ? Je suis sûre que la plupart d'entre eux n'ont pas participé à la bataille de Poudlard ou sont même restés fidèles au Ministère durant la guerre.

— C'est possible en effet. Je… Je vais devoir partir en France, annonça-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

— En France ? Pour combien de temps ?

— Demain et après-demain. Je devrais rentrer vendredi soir. On est en pleine négociation concernant l'importation d'ingrédients issus des dragons français. Tu n'oublies que samedi c'est les essayages pour la robe ? Tu avais oublié, conclut-il en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.

— Vu tout ce qu'il se passe dernièrement je ne sais pas si ça va être maintenu.

— Ce sera maintenu, répliqua Louis sûr de lui. Tu peux pas t'arrêter de vivre à cause des stranguloteries de quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

— Tu as raison mais je sais pas si ma mère va pouvoir venir.

Louis lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

— Je suis tellement pressée que tu deviennes ma femme, souffla-t-il.

Eurydice lui sourit. Parfois, elle se demandait s'il se rendait compte à quel point il faisait battre son coeur.

— Je le suis aussi, murmura-t-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Avant lui, Eurydice s'était souvent demandé s'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un un peu plus chaque jour. Désormais elle n'avait plus aucun doute à ce sujet. Elle aimait Louis encore plus fort qu'au premier jour.


	9. 20 décembre 2025

**20 décembre 2025**

.

.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que la vendeuse avait fini de l'aider à mettre la robe pourtant Eurydice n'osait pas sortir de la cabine d'essayage. Finalement après que sa marraine lui ait demandé pour la quatrième fois si elle comptait leur montrer la robe un jour, Eurydice prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit le rideau.

La réaction de Kathleen ne se fit pas attendre. La femme explosa de rire. Eurydice se tourna vers sa mère qui la fixait de manière tout à fait impassible. Cette dernière finit par secouer la tête négativement. La jeune femme porta son attention sur Ted dont les cheveux avaient viré au rose bonbon, la couleur qu'elle aimait le moins.

— Je prends ça pour un non, dit-elle en retournant vers la cabine.

Elle ferma le rideau derrière et enleva la robe aidée de la vendeuse. La porte du magasin s'ouvrit alors et Eurydice n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de sa belle-mère et celle de sa belle-sœur, Dominique. Fleur s'excusa de son retard et demanda comment se passaient les essais. Ted répondit quelque chose qu'Eurydice ne comprit pas alors que la vendeuse l'aidait à enfiler la deuxième robe.

Elle sortit de la cabine, une moue ne pouvant laisser de doute concernant son sentiment.

— Next !s'exclama Kathleen en la voyant.

Eurydice essaya une nouvelle robe puis une autre et encore une autre. Elle avait l'impression que les essais duraient depuis des heures lorsqu'elle finit par trouver LA robe. Une robe blanche et rouge longue. Sur les parties blanches étaient brodés de jolis motifs argentés.

Les cheveux de Ted passèrent au rouge, la couleur préférée d'Eurydice. Son meilleur ami approuvait la robe. Elle plut à tout le monde sauf à Fleur qui trouvait que le décolleté faisait un peu trop ressortir sa poitrine. La jeune femme se retint de faire remarquer à sa belle-mère qu'étant donné la taille de son bonnet, il serait sans doute impossible de trouver une robe qui ne le ferait pas.

— Et toi, Di ? T'en penses quoi ? questionna sa mère.

— Je l'adore, se contenta de répondre Eurydice.

— Eh bien ça sera celle-là, décréta Kathleen en se levant.

La femme commença à s'étirer sous le regard courroucé de Mrs Weasley.

— Tu penses que c'est la bonne Tata ?

— Elle est parfaite, je te dis. Avec une belle coiffure et un jolie maquillage, tu seras divine et Louis retombera amoureux de toi.

— Ted ?

— J'approuve les paroles de la grande sage, répliqua-t-il.

— Maman ?

— Tu es parfaite, ma Didi, parfaite.

Eurydice crut pendant un instant que sa mère allait se mettre à pleurer mais cette dernière retrouva vite constance et se contenta de lui sourire gentiment.

— J'aime beaucoup cette robe, Eurydice, intervint Dominique. Ta tante a raison, Louis va retomber amoureux de toi en te voyant, n'est-ce pas Maman ?

— Sans aucun doute oui, répliqua Fleur.

Eurydice se savait bien moins belle que sa belle-mère et que ses belle-sœurs. Il lui arrivait, parfois, de se demander comment Louis, qui avait toujours été entouré de telles beautés et était lui-même un très beau garçon, pouvait être attiré par elle et l'aimer. Eurydice avait de nombreux complexes mais son plus gros complexe était la taille très importante de sa poitrine. A Poudlard, cela lui avait fallu à de nombreuses reprises des œillades et cela dès l'âge de quatorze ans. Désormais, elle le vivait bien mieux même si la remarque de sa belle-mère lorsqu'elle avait vu la robe n'était pas le genre qu'elle aimait entendre.

La jeune femme tournoya sur elle-même. Oui, ce serait vêtue de cette robe qu'elle remonterait l'allée au bras de son fiancé.

— Alors ? interrogea Kathleen.

— Je la prends, dit Eurydice sûre d'elle.

— Vous ne regretterez pas votre décision, Miss Flint, déclara la vendeuse. Venez que je vous aide à l'enlever.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine, sa mère avait déjà sorti son portefeuille et était en train d'en sortir des gallions et des mornilles pour payer la gérante. Cette dernière examina les billets de deux cents livres avec attention avant de les encaisser tandis que la jeune fille, qui les avait conseillés, lui expliquait qu'il faudrait qu'elle revienne pour ajuster la robe. Ils quittèrent le magasin sans la robe et devaient par conséquent revenir la semaine suivante pour prendre les mesures d'Eurydice.

— Alors ça fait quoi de savoir que Louis et toi, vous seriez mariés dans deux mois ? questionna Dominique en souriant.

— Ça fait bizarre. Je… Je me sens toute bizarre de savoir que tout ceci va devenir officiel aux yeux du ministère. Et toi alors ? Comment ça se passe en Allemagne ?

— Bien même si parfois j'ai du mal à comprendre la mentalité allemande. Ils sont tous tellement froid et si coincés.

— A ce point ?

— Oui, la dernière fois, j'ai voulu invité quelqu'un à prendre un café et il a paru outré. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi.

— Il a peut-être cru que tu lui faisais des avances. C'était le cas ? intervint Ted.

— Non absolument pas. Je voulais juste apprendre à mieux le connaître. Il avait l'air sympathique mais ça n'allait pas plus loin, répondit Dominique en toute bonne foi. En plus, il est marié.

— Tout s'explique alors. Il a cru que tu le draguais et a été choqué car il savait que tu étais au courant qu'il était marié.

Les trois jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Avalon et Kathleen partaient de leur côté après les avoir saluer tout comme Fleur qui devait aller voir Victoire. D'après ce qu'Eurydice avait compris, elle ne supportait plus d'être seule depuis qu'elle était revenue de Sainte Mangouste définitivement. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'Eurydice voyait Ted dans un contexte autre depuis plus d'un mois et demi.

— Je vais pas tarder non plus, déclara Ted.

— Mais tu avais dit qu'on irait déjeuné tous ensemble, répondit Eurydice essayant de cacher le regret dans sa voix.

— Je sais bien mais avec Victoire et le bébé… Je suis désolée, Eurydice.

— C'est pas grave, mentit-elle.

Plus cela allait plus Eurydice se demandait si elle pouvait compter sur ses amis. Elle comprenait le besoin de Nikolaï de s'éloigner mais vivait très mal cette situation surtout en ces temps troublés pour sa famille. La jeune femme ne pouvait voir le départ de Ted, en plein milieu de la journée qu'ils avaient prévue, que comme un nouveau coup de baguette dans le dos. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui et elle se demandait désormais si lui était toujours là pour elle.

— Je le suis vraiment.

— C'est pas grave, répéta-t-elle mécaniquement.

Elle avait tant envie de lui cracher sa haine au visage. Ce n'était pas de lui dont son épouse avait besoin mais d'un psychomage. Eurydice était allée leur rendre visite la semaine passée et Victoire avait refusé qu'elle prenne le petit dans ses bras. Elle pouvait comprendre son envie de protéger le nourrisson mais, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas était la raison pour laquelle Victoire lui lançait tant de regards haineux. Elle était mariée à Ted, avait un enfant avec lui et Louis et Eurydice allaient se marier. Croyait-elle encore qu'Eurydice voulait lui voler Ted ?

— Victoire ne va vraiment pas bien ces derniers temps. Je… commença-t-il.

— J'ai compris, le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

— C'est pas la peine de me parler comme ça, Eurydice. Victoire est ma femme et elle a besoin de moi.

— Je comprends. Maintenant, j'espère que tu pourras quand même venir à mon mariage à moins que voir mon visage soit désormais aussi devenu bien trop dur pour elle, s'irrita-t-elle.

— T'es injuste là, Di.

— Injuste ? Je suis injuste ? Je vais te dire un truc Ted. Je n'aime pas Victoire et elle non plus ne m'aime pas. Je le sais mais son comportement à mon égard et plus généralement son comportement général depuis la naissance de Fergus n'ait pas normal. Et si j'étais toi, je m'inquiéterais.

— Ah parce que tu penses que je t'ai attendu pour m'inquiéter, s'énerva Ted. Et après ce qu'a vécu Victoire ne t'avise pas de dire que son comportement est bizarre. Tu ne réagirais sans doute pas différemment à sa place.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux.

— Les gars ! Calmez-vous, intervint Dominique.

— Mais justement à cause de ce qu'elle a vécu, ne crois-tu pas qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide ? De parler à quelqu'un ?

— Tu veux dire un psychomage ? Ma femme n'est pas folle.

— Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle l'était, juste qu'elle avait sans aucun doute des difficultés à surmonter cette épreuve et qu'une aide extérieure ne lui ferait pas de mal.

— Elle n'a pas tort, tu sais Ted, déclara Dominique.

— Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Victoire n'est pas folle.

— Mais son comportement n'est pas non plus normal.

Eurydice voyait bien à l'expression de Ted que celui-ci devait prendre sur lui pour rester calme.

— Je préfère qu'on arrête de parler de ça. J'y vais. Bonne journée.

La jeune femme regarda son meilleur ami s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

— Rassure-moi, je n'imagine pas des choses. Ta sœur ne va vraiment pas bien.

— Non, tu n'imagines rien mais c'est tellement plus facile de se voiler la face en pensant qu'elle finira par aller mieux par elle-même. J'ai essayé d'en parler à ma mère mais elle m'a envoyée promener un peu comme Teddy vient de le faire avec toi. Enfin… On va au restaurant alors ? proposa Dominique.

Dominique et Eurydice s'étaient toujours très bien entendu et c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait demandé d'être son troisième témoin. Nikolaï et Ted étaient bien entendu les deux autres. Louis quant à lui aurait pour témoin Alexander, Rose Weasley, sa cousine, et Abigail Dolohov, une de ses amies d'enfance.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers un restaurant italien et pénétrèrent dans l'établissement où elles furent reçues par un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Il les invita à s'installer à l'une des tables.

— Je suis désolée, déclara Dominique, que tu doives passer cet après-midi seulement avec moi.

Eurydice sourit gentiment à sa belle-sœur. Souvent la jeune femme se demandait comment des personnes aussi aimables et bienveillantes que Dominique et Louis pouvait avoir une sœur aussi arrogante et auto-centrée.

— C'est pas grave. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir au contraire, répliqua-t-elle.

— Au fait, comment va Nikolaï ?

— Très bien. Pourquoi? questionna Eurydice ne pouvant cachée la pointe de gêne dans sa voix.

— Juste car je me demandais pourquoi il n'était pas là ce matin. Désolée si…

— Non c'est pas ça. Ça n'a rien avoir avec. Enfin… Tu finiras par le savoir alors disons que Nikolaï et moi ne sommes pas en très bons termes dernièrement.

— Vous ne vous parlez plus ? Et ton mariage ? Je croyais qu'il devait être ton témoin.

— Il sera là pour mon mariage. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps, répliqua Eurydice.

Le serveur arriva alors avec les menus. C'était un jeune dans la petite vingtaine, grand et ténébreux. Eurydice vit Dominique lui faire un sourire charmant tout en le remerciant.

— Et toi toujours célibataire ? Questionna Eurydice.

— Toujours oui et heureuse de l'être. J'ai bien le temps de me trouver quelqu'un, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Eurydice avait toujours connu Dominique célibataire. Elle ne lui avait jamais présenté de petit ami ou petite amie même s'il lui arrivait de mentionner ses aventures sans lendemain ou sans attache.

— Tu ne vois plus Giovanni ?

Giovanni était un étudiant moldu que Dominique avait rencontré lors d'une soirée quelques mois plus tôt. D'après ce qu'Eurydice savait les deux jeunes gens s'entendaient parfaitement bien et n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre envie de rendre leur relation plus sérieuse.

— Non, il commençait à devenir ennuyeux, avoua Dominique. Il ne voulait plus que je vois Johannes et devenait un peu trop possessif. Et comme je dis n'essaye pas d'enchaîner l'hippogryffe, il finira toujours par vouloir s'échapper.

— Johannes ?

— Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de lui ?

Eurydice secoua la tête négativement. Un sourire étira les lèvres de sa belle-sœur tandis qu'elle déclara :

— C'est un médicomage allemand. Je l'ai rencontré lors d'une mission qui a, disons, assez mal tournée.

— En gros tu étais sa patiente, traduisit Eurydice. Pas très professionnel tout ça, plaisanta-t-elle.

— Si on devait toujours être professionnel… Sinon, comment va mon frère ?

— Très bien, il est rentré hier soir de France. Il avait une mission là-bas, une histoire de dragons français et de taxes d'après ce que j'ai compris.

— Il était parti combien de temps ?

— Seulement deux jours mais ça me fait toujours bizarre de ne pas l'avoir à la maison même pour un aussi petit laps de temps. Enfin… Ça doit te paraître ridicule.

— A une époque, je t'aurais sans aucun doute répondu oui mais j'ai fini par comprendre que chacun vivait ses relations à sa manière. Et puis, ce serait mal venu pour moi de te juger alors que toi tu ne l'a jamais fait bien que mon style de vie soit aux antipodes du tien. Et puis, il faut pas oublier que tu es ma belle-sœur préférée, ajouta-t-elle rieuse.

— Je suis ta seule belle-sœur.

— Justement.

Dominique partit dans un rire joyeux.

— Ça m'a manqué de te parler, Di, déclara-t-elle.

— A moi aussi. T'es un peu la seule personne de sexe féminin que je côtoie si on omet ma mère, ma tante et Meda.

Meda était le surnom qu'Eurydice avait donné à la grand-mère de Ted. Enfant, elle n'avait pas réussir à prononcer son prénom correctement et la vieille femme lui avait donc proposé de simplement l'appeler Meda. Ce surnom était restée et à plus de vingt-sept ans, Eurydice l'utilisait toujours.

— Et en plus, je suis la première à avoir su pour vous, ajouta Dominique en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille les avait surpris en pleine séance de bécotage lors des fiançailles de Victoire et Ted.

— Quand j'y pense, je trouve ça dingue que vous ayez réussi à cacher votre histoire à tout le monde pendant deux ans.

— Nous étions extrêmement prudents jusqu'à…

— Jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans la chambre de Louis en pensant qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre la lumière, ajouta Dominique en souriant.

Eurydice esquissa un sourire. Elle savait qu'elle se serait sans doute laissé aller aux larmes si Dominique n'était pas restée. Ted la décevait tellement. Elle ne comprenait que difficilement comment il pouvait ainsi la laisser tomber alors qu'elle avait toujours été là pour lui quoi qu'il arrive. Elle se rappelait la fois où elle avait posé un lapin à son petit ami de l'époque car Ted et Victoire s'étaient disputé et qu'il fallait lui remonter le moral. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de tout donner pour des gens qui ne feraient jamais autant pour elle. Heureusement, Dominique était là et elle savait au fond d'elle que l'après-midi n'allait pas être aussi raté qu'elle le pensait.


	10. 25 décembre 2025

**25 décembre 2025**

.

.

Eurydice se dirigea vers la cuisine du Terrier, des assiettes sales plein les mains. Elle passa à côté de Ted qui discutait avec Roxanne et sentit le regard de ce dernier sur elle. La jeune femme l'ignora royalement mais l'entendit s'excuser auprès de son interlocutrice.

— Tu vas me faire la gueule encore longtemps ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle posait les assiettes près de l'évier.

— Je ne te fais pas la gueule, mentit-elle à moitié.

— Tu m'as à peine adressé la parole du repas.

— Et bien, il faut croire que ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi, rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Eurydice planta ses grands yeux verts dans ceux noisette de son « meilleur ami ». Elle n'était même plus sûre de pouvoir l'appeler ainsi. Elle avait la désagréable impression que Victoire était en train de réussir ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire : détruire leur amitié.

— Tu m'en veux encore pour samedi dernier ?

— Absolument pas.

— T'as toujours été incapable de me mentir correctement, Di. Tu crois quand même pas que ça va commencer maintenant.

— Il y a un problème ? questionna Lily en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

— Non aucun Lily, répliqua Eurydice en lui offrant un sourire.

Sans rien ajouter, la jeune femme quitta la pièce et retourna dans la salle à manger. Elle s'installa à côté de Louis qui avait son bras sur le dossier de sa chaise et qui caressa doucement sa nuque du bout des doigts. Il discutait avec Molly de hibou. La jeune femme travaillait dans la Ménagerie de sa mère depuis la fin de ses études et s'inquiétait quant à l'importation de hiboux.

Eurydice ignora Ted qui reprit sa place en face d'elle. La grand-mère Weasley l'avait placée là sachant qu'Eurydice et lui s'entendaient à merveille et pourtant les deux amis s'étaient à peine adresser la parole depuis le début du repas. La jeune femme tendit la main vers le pichet d'eau et se servit un verre.

— Je pourrais en avoir aussi, s'il te plaît, demanda Ted en tendant son verre.

Eurydice le servit sans rien dire tandis qu'il la remerciait. Elle se savait butée mais n'arrivait pas oublier la manière dont il l'avait laissée tomber quelques jours plus tôt. Les conversations autour d'eux étaient animées et joyeuses et Eurydice avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Les Weasley tout comme les Flint était une famille unie mais elle ressentait toujours comme un sentiment d'oppression lorsqu'elle allait les voir. A chaque fois qu'elle venait l'un d'eux se croyait intelligent et lui demandait quand Louis et elle comptaient leur donner un arrière-petit-fils, un petit-neveu ou un cousin. Jamais personne chez les Flint ne les avaient pressés à se marier alors que cela avait toujours été l'ultime but de la grand-mère de Louis.

Cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de leur demander quand ils comptaient lui donner un troisième arrière-petit-enfant. James Potter avait, en effet, eu une petite fille avec sa petite amie de l'époque seulement quelques mois après sa sortie de Poudlard. Les parents n'étaient désormais plus ensemble mais se partageaient la garde alternée de la petite qui avait désormais presque trois ans et jouait, à cet instant-là, avec les playmobiles qu'Eurydice et Louis lui avaient offert.

— Tata ! Tata, appela-t-elle.

Eurydice ne se tourna vers Matilda que lorsque l'enfant commença à tirer sur son t-shirt.

— Tu joues avec moi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Elle n'attendait que ça ! intervint James en souriant. Avant de partir, elle n'a pas arrêté de me demander si Tata Didi serait là.

Il était vrai qu'Eurydice prenait toujours le temps de jouer avec la petite lorsqu'elle la voyait.

— Tu veux jouer à quoi ?

— A ça ! dit-elle en lui montrant les playmobiles.

Eurydice se leva et alla s'asseoir en tailleur près des playmobiles. Elle échangea un sourire avec Louis et commença à jouer avec Matilda. Une histoire de méchant sorcier qui voulait attaquer des licornes.

— Quand je dis qu'Eurydice ferait une parfaite maman. Elle a toujours été si à l'aise avec Matilda et même avec Fergus. Tu te rappelles la fois où j'ai dû le garder. Je n'arrivais pas à le calmer, le pauvre petit criait à s'en décrocher les poumons. Il ne s'est calmé que lorsqu'Eurydice me l'a pris des bras pour le bercer, déclara Molly Senior d'une voix tendre.

Une chaise racla durement le sol et Eurydice vit Victoire s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. La jeune femme devina que la jeune Weasley avait mal pris la remarque de sa grand-mère.

— J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? questionna Molly sans comprendre.

— Non, ne t'en fais pas, Maman, répliqua Bill.

— Je vais voir ce qu'elle a, souffla Fleur avant de se lever de table.

Les regards de la majorité des Weasley suivirent Fleur alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce seulement ponctué par le tic-tac de la pendule et les playmobiles qui s'entrechoquaient. Les conversations reprirent doucement après une trentaine de secondes mais elles couvraient difficilement la dispute qui avait lieu à quelques pièces de là. Bien qu'elle joue avec Matilda, Eurydice n'avait aucun mal à sentir la tension qui régnait dans la maison. Une poussée de colère la prit. Encore une fois, Victoire gâchait tout. Et encore une fois Ted et sa mère allaient lui trouver des excuses au lieu de prendre le minotaure par les cornes.

Fleur revint dans la salle à manger une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Les conversations cessèrent tandis qu'Eurydice ne pouvait manquer l'expression fatiguée de son visage. Victoire allait mal et lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

— Elle a envie d'être un peu seule, souffla-t-elle.

Eurydice sentit le regard de sa belle-mère se tourner vers elle.

— Pourquoi ne reviendriez-vous pas à table Eurydice ? dit-elle. Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous donner ainsi en spectacle.

— En spectacle ? répéta Eurydice sans comprendre.

— Nous savons que vous êtes douée avec les enfants, il n'est pas nécessaire d'en faire la démonstration à chaque repas de famille, répliqua Fleur Weasley.

— Fleur ! s'exclama Bill d'une voix dure.

— Mais c'est vrai. On dirait qu'elle fait exprès, s'irrita son épouse.

— Eurydice ne fait exprès de rien du tout, maman, intervint Louis. Victoire est malade et il serait peut-être temps que vous vous en rendiez compte !

Fleur tourna un regard perçant vers son fils tandis que le silence devenait de plus en plus gênant autour de la table.

— Ta sœur n'est pas malade, Louis Arthur Weasley ! Elle a juste besoin de temps et de ses proches.

— Ce dont elle a besoin c'est de voir un psychomage et je crois que Teddy et toi, vous êtes les seuls à ne pas vous en rendre compte, rétorqua Dominique.

— Ta sœur n'est pas folle !

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tu déformes mes propos, maman. Voir un psychomage ne signifie pas être folle contrairement à ce que tu penses, répliqua Dominique.

Eurydice vit Fleur serrer les poings contre sa robe.

— Je… Je vais faire un tour, déclara-t-elle ne pouvant cacher le sanglot dans sa voix.

Eurydice entendit Molly se racler la gorge visiblement mal à l'aise. Il était rare que la famille de son fils aîné se fasse ainsi remarquer.

— Il fait chaud pour un noël, vous ne trouvez pas ? tenta-t-elle maladroitement.

— Je trouve aussi, Molly, intervint Audrey gênée. Comme on dit chez les Moldus : « Noël au balcon, Pâques au tison » ! s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de paraître joyeuse.

La tension fut palpable pendant le reste du repas malgré les meilleurs effort d'Audrey, Molly ou encore George. Ce dernier n'avait cessé de faire des blagues sur son oreille manquante sans que cela ne permette de baisser la tension. Après le repas, Ron avait proposé de jouer un match de Quidditch, proposition qui avait été acceptée avec joie. Fleur s'éclipsa sans doute pour aller retrouver Victoire tandis que le reste des convives se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch derrière le Terrier.

— Il faut que je te parle Eurydice, déclara Ted alors que le match venait de commencer.

— On a rien à se dire, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

— Merlin ce que tu peux être bornée ma parole ! s'exclama-t-il visiblement agacé.

Eurydice sentit le regard d'Hermione et Molly Weasley se tourner vers eux mais la jeune femme n'y prêta pas attention.

— S'il te plaît, Eurydice, insista Ted dans un murmure.

— Très bien ! lança-t-elle en se levant.

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent du terrain de Quidditch en silence. Eurydice voyait bien que Ted avait des difficultés à trouver ses mots.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais, Ted ? demanda Eurydice.

Elle n'arrivait pas à cacher son agacement face au comportement de son meilleur ami. S'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, il pouvait y aller franchement et arrêter de tergiverser comme il le faisait à cet instant.

— Je sais que je t'ai blessée, Di, et j'en suis vraiment navré, finit-il par dire. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu comprennes que…

— Que je comprenne quoi, Ted ? Que je ne peux pas compter sur toi ? T'en fais pas ça je l'ai compris ! le coupa-t-elle venimeuse.

Eurydice se retenait d'exploser depuis des semaines mais le comportement qu'avait eu Victoire quelques heures plus tôt ne lui permettait plus de se taire.

— Tu es injuste, Di. Victoire est ma femme.

— Mais ça je le sais, Ted. J'en suis parfaitement consciente, merci ! Mais tu vois, je commence à vraiment en avoir marre d'être prise pour le dindon de la farce. Victoire s'en prend à moi ouvertement depuis plusieurs semaines et tu t'en es parfaitement rendu compte mais tu préfères te voiler la face plutôt que d'affronter la vérité. Je n'ai pas fini ! lança-t-elle quand il tenta de répondre. Tu vois, je crois que c'est le bon moment de vider mon sac en fait, donc je vais le faire maintenant. Tu es mon meilleur ami depuis l'école élémentaire, Ted. On a toujours été très proches l'un de l'autre et tu vois pendant longtemps j'étais persuadée qu'on serait amis pour toujours, toi et moi. On était là l'un pour l'autre, on se soutenait mutuellement. Mais, tu vois… Depuis quelques temps, je me rends compte que cette amitié est en train de tourner comme une amitié à sens unique.

— T'affabules… commença-t-il.

— Laisse-moi finir ! rugit-elle.

Eurydice serra les poings contre ses cuisses. La jeune femme se retenait depuis des semaines de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et elle ne pouvait plus garder ses sentiments pour elle.

— J'ai toujours considéré l'amitié comme quelque chose de primordiale. Quand on était en dernière année, j'ai fait passer mon amitié avec Nikolaï avant mon histoire avec Lucian. Quand Victoire et toi aviez des problèmes dans votre couple et que tu étais déprimé, j'étais toujours là pour toi. Quand je pense que j'ai annulé un rendez-vous avec Charles pour passer du temps avec toi…

Elle soupira légèrement comme si elle se rendait compte de sa propre stupidité. Eurydice vit les cheveux de Ted devenir de plus en plus gris à mesure qu'elle parlait.

— J'ai été là quand tu t'es marié avec Victoire alors que je la déteste. J'ai accepté d'être ton témoin car pour moi ton bonheur était plus important que ce que je pensais de ta future épouse. J'ai été là lorsque Victoire était à Ste Mangouste et que quelqu'un devait garder Fergus. Pour moi, c'était juste normal. C'était ce que n'importe quel ami ferait dans de telles circonstances mais, depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que j'ai tort, que c'est pas le cas. J'ai l'impression que j'ai tout donné pour une amitié à sens unique et sincèrement je sais pas si j'ai envie de continuer.

— Si c'est à cause de samedi dernier, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Je sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus, Eurydice, répliqua-t-il lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle eut fini de parler.

— C'est à cause de ça et de plein d'autres choses, Ted. Samedi dernier était un jour important pour moi. Nikolaï et moi ne nous parlons plus dernièrement. T'es mon meilleur ami et j'avais tellement envie de partager ce moment avec toi. Enfin, c'est ça et toutes les fois où elle a fait exprès de fêter son anniversaire en même temps que le mien pour que tu n'y ailles pas.

— C'est arrivé que deux fois, Eurydice.

— Parce que les autres fois, j'ai décalé le mien. Je sais pas quand je te parle j'ai juste l'impression qu'on vit pas dans le même monde. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est en train de te laver le cerveau, avoua-t-elle.

Eurydice le vit se rembrunir à l'entente de sa dernière phrase.

— Elle ne me lave pas le cerveau Eurydice. On évolue tous dans la vie ! Et à un moment ou un autre, ta vie de famille devient logiquement plus importante que tes amis. C'est normal !

— Pas au point de délaisser tes amis comme tu le fais ! répliqua-t-elle.

— Dit la fille qui ne s'est même pas rendu compte que l'un de ses meilleurs amis…. Meilleurs amis, insista-t-il, était encore amoureux d'elle.

Eurydice eut l'impression de recevoir un coup en l'entendant lâcher cette vérité de manière si violente. Elle recula d'un pas puis de deux, l'air sonné.

— Je… Je crois qu'il faut mieux qu'on arrête de se voir. Je… Je peux pas continuer à fréquenter quelqu'un qui ne semble même pas essayer de comprendre comment je me sens. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde dans ta vie future, Ted, dit-elle avant de lui tourner le dos.

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de rétorquer qu'elle transplanait. La jeune femme atterrit devant la porte de la grande demeure de Nikolaï. Elle avait transplané chez lui sans trop y penser et n'osa pas frapper à la porte. Elle s'assit sur la première marche dévastée. Etait-ce réel ? Venait-elle vraiment de perdre son plus vieil ami ?

Eurydice sentit les larmes commencer à couler le long de ses joues. Elle, qui ne pleurait jamais, se sentait soudainement extrêmement faible et pathétique. La colère montait en elle alors qu'elle revivait sa dispute avec Ted. La porte d'entrée, derrière elle, s'ouvrit d'un seul coup la faisant par la même sursauter.

— Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que j'avais entendu transplaner, déclara la grand-mère de Nikolaï.

— Di ! s'exclama ce dernier visiblement surpris.

Eurydice s'essuya rapidement les yeux. Elle savait que ces derniers étaient sans doute rouges mais elle espérait pouvoir s'en sortir avec un petit mensonge. Elle se leva d'un bond et offrit à Nikolaï son plus beau sourire.

— Joyeux noël ! Lança-t-elle.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher, la jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'enlacer. Elle sentit le jeune homme la serrer un peu plus contre lui avant de s'éloigner doucement d'elle. Eurydice tourna son regard vers la vieille femme à ses côtés.

— Bonjour Mrs Gudgeon ! Joyeux noël, déclara-t-elle poliment.

La grand-mère de Nikolaï la salua en souriant puis dit d'une voix :

— Ça a pas l'air d'aller fort, mon chaton. Tu ferais bien de rentrer au chaud.

Eurydice voulut refuser mais la sorcière ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la demeure. Mal à l'aise, Eurydice se laissa guider jusqu'à la salle à manger où se trouvait toute la famille paternelle de Nikolaï. Elle se sentit rougir violemment en sentant tous les regards des convives se tourner vers elle.

— Regardez qui le Père Noël nous a apporté ! s'exclama joyeusement la grand-mère. Tiens assieds-toi à côté de Nikolaï, ajouta-t-elle en faisant apparaître une chaise.

Eurydice salua les personnes présentes timidement avant de s'installer à côté de son ami.

— Tu veux du thé ? questionna Nikolaï en tendant la main vers la théière.

— Je… Avec plaisir, merci, répondit-elle.

D'un coup de baguette, Nikolaï transforma une soucoupe en tasse avant de la remplir.

— Alors comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois, Eurydice ? interrogea la mère de Nikolaï.

Son accent russe était toujours aussi envoûtant qu'il l'avait été et sa voix toujours aussi chaleureuse.

— Très bien, Mrs Gudgeon. Nikolaï vous a dit qu'on allait travailler ensemble lors de la prochaine coupe du monde ?

— Il nous en a parlé en effet. J'imagine que tes parents doivent être fiers de toi, particulièrement ton père d'ailleurs.

— Papa était fou de joie quand il l'a appris, avoua Eurydice gênée.

— Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ton père ? questionna Mr Gudgeon. J'ai appris pour ton frère, continua-t-il avec une petit grimace.

— Ça a pas été facile mais on relève la tête. Jonas regrette vraiment son geste.

— Il est déjà passé devant le Conseil ? demanda Nikolaï à sa droite.

— Pas encore. Cela va se faire après les vacances, répondit-elle.

La conversation dériva sur les équipes en tête de la ligue de Grande-Bretagne puis sur Poudlard où étudiait encore la plus jeune cousine de Nikolaï. Enfin, le repas prit fin et le jeune homme proposa à Eurydice d'aller faire un tour dans le parc domanial.

— Je suis désolée d'avoir débarquer comme je l'ai fait, dit-elle dès qu'ils se furent éloignés de la maison. J'espère que je n'ai pas gâché cotre repas de famille.

— T'en fais pas ! T'as rien gâché du tout, Di. Maman est toujours ravie de t'avoir à sa table et Papa adore avoir quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour parler Quidditch.

Nikolaï se tut quelques secondes avant de demander timidement :

— Il s'est passé quelque chose chez les Weasley, je me trompe ?

— Je me suis disputée avec Ted.

— A propos de Victoire, j'imagine.

— En effet, répliqua-t-elle en hochant doucement la tête.

— Comme ça on est deux ! lança-t-il d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

— Comment ça ?

— Ted t'a pas dit ? On s'est pris la tête la semaine dernière au sujet de Victoire. Il a mal pris le fait que je lui fasse remarquer qu'elle avait peut-être besoin de parler à un professionnel. Paraît-il qu'on se serait donné le mot toi et moi.

Nikolaï lâcha un rire sans joie.

— Ce n'est pas seulement Ted, avoua finalement Eurydice.

Son ami jeta un regard curieux dans sa direction.

— Je me sens tellement pas à ma place chez les Weasley. Molly Weasley ne cesse de me ramener à mon rôle de poule pondeuse. Fleur Weasley pense que c'est de ma faute si sa fille se sent mal et… Et j'ai toujours cette impression d'être oppressée quand je vais là-bas. Ils sont tellement… tellement chaleureux au point d'en étouffer les autres. Je sais qu'en soit être chaleureux n'est pas un défaut mais… mais ça me met extrêmement mal à l'aise. J'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça.

— Je comprends. J'ai ressenti à peu près la même chose la seule fois où je suis allé au Terrier. T'en as parlé avec Louis ?

Eurydice secoua violemment la tête.

— J'ai pas envie de le blesser.

— Tu pourrais essayer d'être moins directe qu'à ton habitude. Si tu y mets les formalités, je suis sûr que Louis ne le prendra pas mal. Tu détestes pas sa famille de toute façon, hein ? A part, Victoire bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

— Tu m'as manqué, Nikolaï, avoua-t-elle.

— Tu m'a manqué aussi, Di, répliqua-t-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

— Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait de la peine. Je crois qu'on peut dire que j'ai été la pire amie de tous les temps. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que…

— Dis pas n'importe quoi ! T'es pas la pire amie de tous les temps, Eurydice. C'est pas de ta faute si je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

— Si je n'avais pas accepté d'entamer cette liaison avec toi à l'époque…

— Si tu l'avais pas fait alors quoi ? J'étais déjà amoureux de toi avant ça, Di. J'aurais juste continué à t'aimer en secret, c'est tout. On contrôle pas ses sentiments jusqu'à preuve du contraire…

— Tu veux que je te laisse encore un peu de temps ? demanda-t-elle.

— Nan ! Je me suis fait à l'idée et j'ai pas envie de gâcher notre amitié pour ça. C'est trop important pour moi.

Eurydice sentit les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle leva sa main pour les essuyer.

— Et voilà que je chiale, dit-elle avant de rire nerveusement.

Les lèvres de Nikolaï s'étirèrent en un léger sourire tandis qu'il l'attira à lui pour l'enlacer. Eurydice blottit sa tête contre son épaule tandis que qu'il les balançait de gauche à droite.

— Tu devrais retourner voir Louis. Il doit s'inquiéter, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Eurydice s'éloigna de lui en hochant la tête. Elle savait que sa fuite n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu. Elle imaginait parfaitement Victoire faire remarquer que venant d'une Serpentard, cela ne l'étonnait pas. La jeune femme retourna saluer la famille de Nikolaï et après les avoir remerciés de leur accueil, elle transplana dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Louis.

Ce dernier était assis sur le canapé du salon et se leva d'un bond en la voyant. Sans attendre, il vint dans sa direction et l'enlaça. Eurydice se tendit légèrement surprise avant de se laisser aller. Être dans ses bras était, pour elle, l'une des choses les plus réconfortantes.

— Où est-ce que tu étais ? Je me suis un sang d'encre ! On s'est tous fait un sang d'encre, Di ! Ted ! On t'a cherchée partout.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le sofa.

— J'étais chez Nikolaï.

— Je voulais aller voir là-bas mais Ted m'a dit que vous ne vous étiez pas reparlés depuis la fête en ton honneur.

— Ça a dû jaser quand je suis partie, non ?

— Il y a eu une grosse dispute, avoua Louis. Mais c'est pas de ta faute ! Vraiment, Di ! Dominique a hurlé sur Ted. J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient en venir au duel. Elle lui a dit ses quatre vérités ! Elle a dit qu'elle aussi en avait marre de tout ça, de Victoire et du fait que les parents et Ted refusent de voir la vérité en face. Elle a dit à Ted que c'était un ami de merde, ses mots, qu'il se rendait pas compte de la peine qu'il te faisait, que si ça continuait comme ça il allait se retrouver sans ami. Maman a engueulé Dominique mais Grand-mère Molly s'en est mêlée et a dit à maman que la manière dont elle t'avait parlé aujourd'hui, était inadmissible. Bref… Tout le monde s'est braillé dessus pendant au moins une demi-heure. Je sais pas ce que Dominque a dit à Ted mais à la fin il semblait complètement sonné et il a dit qu'il fallait qu'il te retrouve et a transplané chez tes parents. Donc t'étonnes pas si tu reçois un hibou de la part de tes parents. Je crois qu'il est même allé voir Olivier Dubois. Quand il m'a dit que tu serais sans doute pas chez Nikolaï, j'ai décidé de rentrer ici et d'attendre ton retour.

— Je suis désolée, Louis.

— Pourquoi ? Ça allait finir par exploser de toute manière.

— J'en reviens toujours pas que ta grand-mère ait pris ma défense !

— Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit qu'elle ne te détestait pas, répliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

Eurydice passa ses bras autour de son cou pour déposer sur ses lèvres. Eurydice ne préférait même pas imaginer comment serait la prochaine réunion de famille chez les Weasley.


End file.
